Even In the Midst of the Storm
by Darkpurplelighter
Summary: After the confrontation in the Department of Mysteries and Sirius's death, Harry and the others enter their sixth year at Hogwarts knowing it will be their most challenging year yet as they continue to battle Lord Voldemort and his forces of darkness.
1. Nightmare

XXXXXX

It was now summer time and it was a little past nine o'clock at night. The moon was full and stars were shining brightly in the darkness. Down one row of quiet suburban houses, all the lights were off and everyone was down for a good night's sleep. Almost everyone.

Still shaking a little from a nightmare, Harry Potter took a deep breath and tried to calm down, closing his eyes and taking slow deep breaths, attempting to push the painful memories away. It was getting harder and harder every day, especially here, at the Dursley's house. He was alone with none of his friends around.

Not that Ron or Hermione being around would have made much of a difference. He knew they cared, put they just didn't understand what it felt like to know that your responsible for someone's death. They didn't understand the pain and sorrow, and the heavy responsibility that had been placed upon his shoulders.

Harry had been having nightmares every night since arriving back here, and every nightmare was the same...it was always about Sirius.

He could still hear the sound of Bellatrix Lestrange shouting the killing curse at his godfather, watching helplessly as Sirius was struck, Sirius smiling at him one last time before fading away in the veil as Remus held him back. Harry remembered running after Bellatrix, step by step before finally catching up to her and attempting to use the Cruciatus Curse.

He could still hear Lord Voldemort's voice in his ear.

_"You have to mean it Harry…she killed him…she deserves it."_

_"You know the spell."_

It was all too much at once...the prophecy, Sirius's death, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters killing innocent muggles and muggleborns almost on a daily basis…and he was the one people expected to stop it all.

He was one people expected to kill one of the most powerful wizards to ever exist. It was an impossible, ludicrous, and almost laughable idea…but he had to do it or he would die, just as the prophecy had said.

Kill or be killed.

Harry then realized he was shaking. He shoved all the thoughts and feelings away, as hard as he possibly could. It was difficult, far too difficult, because they never went away entirely, they never left no matter how much he wanted them to.

Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine what life would have been like if none of this had happened. All he ever wanted was a normal life, to not be known as 'The Boy Who Lived.' But after Harry closed his eyes, in his mind's eye he saw four graves lined up, one right next to the other.

The first one read, 'Sirius Black.'

"It was your fault." A voice whispered. It was a low purr that worked it's way though Harry's blood like a slow poison. "You went to the Department of Mysteries. You were the reason he went there, you got him killed."

"No." Harry said, his voice shaking. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I thought Voldemort had him…I only went to save him."

Then next grave next to Sirius's read, 'Cedric Diggory.'

"Cedric's death is your fault as well." The voice continued. "You were the reason he ended up in that graveyard. I guess that makes you a murderer."

"No!" Harry yelled. "It wasn't my fault! Wormtail killed him! There was nothing I could do!"

Then the next two graves appeared. They read, 'James Potter, and Lily Potter."

"And then of course, your parents. Your parents died to save you when you were barely born. How must that _feel_? To know that you caused someone to _die _before you could even say a word? How does it feel to know that they all died while you went on living?"

Harry couldn't respond and then the voice of Voldemort echoed through his mind.

_'You will lose everything.'_

Harry's eyes then snapped open and the thoughts and voices faded away when he heard a knock on his door. His brows furrowed as he got to his feet and made the few steps forward as he clutched his wand in his pocket. Harry slowly grabbed the doorknob, and turned to open the door just as his cousin Dudley raised his fist to knock again.

To say Harry was surprised was an understatement. Why was Dudley coming to see him and why at such an hour? Seeing his cousin's surprised face, Dudley's eyes went to the floor as he nervously said;

"Uh…hi Harry. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Harry continued to stare at Dudley for another second before finally moving away from the door to let the larger boy come in. Dudley walked inside the room and sat down on the chair next to Harry's small mattress.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

He seemed uncomfortable as he began to speak again.

"Listen…I uh…I just want to…thank you for last summer. For saving me from those…things."

"I thought you blamed me for what happened to you!" Harry responded. He was utterly in shock that Dudley had just thanked him for saving him especially after how his cousin had reacted that night. He remembered Dudley pointing at him when his parents asked him who had done that to him when they saw his condition.

"Yeah…I know. Sorry about that, I was just scared, you know? I didn't know what was happening. Those things made me feel…" Dudley shook his head as he drifted off. "It was awful."

A foreign emotion towards his cousin rose in Harry's chest as he stared at Dudley. It was strange, but he actually felt a sense of sympathy for him. After all, he knew all too well the effects the Dementors had on a person.

"It's alright, Dudley. I know." He said quietly.

Dudley's head rose to meet Harry's gaze as some of the cold that the memory produced left him. He looked like he wanted to say something else but was quite unsure how to say it. Finally, he sighed a little and just let it out.

"Why do you do it? I mean…after what I had just said to you, about your parents…about your mum. I don't think I would done this same if that person had said that to me." Dudley lowered his head in shame. He had treated his cousin so badly not only that day, but in the past and he knew if the roles were reversed that night he wouldn't have saved him. He would have just ran away.

Harry looked down at Dudley's lowered head in surprise. He had never really thought about what he had done, or why he had done it. It just felt like the natural thing to do really.

But why had he saved the boy who always made his life miserable since they were toddlers, who always picked on him and taunted him? Harry shrugged, not really coming up with any kind of answer.

"You're my cousin, Dudley." Harry finally said. "And now…you're the only family I have left. I guess that still means something to me."

Dudley looked up at him in with a slight grin on his face over his answer and a glint of something that looked like determination flitted in his usually dull brown eyes as he came to a resolution. It was time it meant something to him too.

Harry didn't notice that Dudley had a brown paper bag in his hand. He lifted it up and handed it to Harry.

"I noticed you didn't come down for dinner, so I thought you might be hungry."

He opened the bag and saw that it was two cheeseburgers from Ed's Easy Diner. Harry looked back at Dudley and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Dudley said as he got up. Truth be told, he had gotten the food for himself, but giving it to his cousin was the least he could do. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to them."

"I believe you."

Dudley moved around him and headed for the door. Before he left, he looked back at Harry one last time.

"Hey, if you want to do something tomorrow…just you and me." He began awkwardly, trying to ask Harry he wanted to hang out. "If you want..."

"Sure." Harry responded, after all he needed to get out of here and get his mind off everything. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

As he closed the door and walked over to sit down on his bed, Harry couldn't help but smile a little. His cousin apologizing to him and making peace with him had actually put him in a good place for the moment. And lord knows, he needed it.


	2. Fight to the Burrow

XXXXXX

It was going on midnight when Severus Snape reached the Lestrange Manor, the location of the meeting for the Death Eaters, for tonight at least. The location was always changing. After Snape walked in he headed straight for the dining room where the others had gathered at the long mahogany table and looked around at the others.

John Avery, Crabbe Senior, Barty Crouch Jr, Antonin Dolohov, Goyle Senior, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Walden Macnair, himself. All the main players where here, Snape observed as he took his seat.

Except for Lucius Malfoy.

He just realized that the Dark Lord's most trusted servant wasn't here. But before he could give it another thought the sound of the Dark Lord's breathing could be heard as he suddenly stepped out from the shadows and looked upon them all.

No one said a word as Voldemort walked to the front of the table, continuing to gaze at all of them. After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, The Dark Lord finally hissed;

"Severus."

"Yes, my lord?" Snape asked, his voice void of any emotion but respect…hate interlaid within in it in the back of his mind.

"What news, do you have from the order?"

"Dumbledore called a brief meeting yesterday to discuss the matter of where Harry Potter should be moved to for the remained of the summer. I suspect he intends on removing him from his Aunt and Uncle's home in Privet Drive within the next few days. However, the where and when was not shared with anyone."

Voldemort nodded slowly but even though he seemed completely and utterly calm, Snape continued watching him with caution as he waited for the Dark Lord to say something.

"Potter's protection seems to grow weaker." Voldemort finally said. "Was there anything else, Severus?"

"No, my lord, nothing that is urgent or new. They are waiting for a move from you."

"They will see one. Tomorrow is when the attack on Potter's relatives will happen."

Snape raised his chin as the Dark Lord continued to speak.

"As you all know, we have gained the allegiance of the Dementors. We shall continue building our army by again going after the giants."

"My lord, I will speak with them again." Macnair said. "Most of them are torn because Dumbledore is trying to recruit them as well."

Although the meeting went on, Snape's mind was elsewhere. He could only think of what the Dark Lord had said about his upcoming attack, and that he needed to get this information back to the Order as soon as possible.

XXXXXX

The following day, Harry looked up at the afternoon sky as he walked down the sidewalk with Dudley as they walked back to the house, coming back from the movie theater. The whole day was…kinda strange. Until today, Harry had never hung out with Dudley like this. It was a little weird, but it was also…fun. Unexpected fun.

"Hey." Dudley began, trying to start some type of conversation. "What's…what's it like to be a wizard?"

"What?"

"What's it like?" Dudley repeated.

"Well…" Harry began, trying to think of the best way to answer the question. "It's never boring."

"Why's that?"

"There are people after me, powerful dark wizards who want to take over." Harry sighed, not sure why he was telling Dudley this. "And everyone expects me to be the one to stop them."

"Why you?"

Harry smiled wirily.

"You have no idea how many times I've asked myself that same question."

"Will you be safe?" Dudley asked softly.

"Dudley…you almost sounded like you cared."

"You did save my life." Dudley said. "I uh…I just-"

"What's gotten into you, Dudley? Did the Dementors suck away your bad personality?"

His cousin gave him a look.

"I was just kidding."

_"Cruico!"_

Dudley then fell to the ground, his body twisting and turning in absolute pain.

"Dudley!" Harry shouted as he dived to his side. After a few seconds Dudley stopped moving as he passed out. Harry then looked up in horror as a man apparated right in front of him. He was tall and had long hair surrounding his face, and blackness where his eyes should be.

Fenrir Greyback was standing over him.

Harry quickly pulled his wand out and pointed it at him.

_"Stupify!"_

Greyback easily blocked the spell.

Harry quickly bolted to his feet and ran as fast as he possibly could, pointing his wand over his shoulder, shouting any spell he could think of as Greyback continued to block them and chase after him.

Harry ran up to a house he had never been in before and tore the door open and continued running, through the living room until he reaches the back door. Behind him he could hear the sound of glass shattering and plaster being broke through.

He continued running through the yard and jumped over the fence and kept going until he saw the Dursley's house come into view. Harry stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, looking around wildly but didn't see his attacker.

Quietly, he made his way to the front door and walked in and to his shock, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the den and stood up when he saw him.

"Harry, where have you been!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry gasped.

"We need to leave."

"There's someone after me."

"I know, get to the kitchen."

Harry did was he was told but just then, Greyback jumped through the window and crashed into the room, sending glass everywhere. When everything settled, Dumbledore eyed the man-wolf.

"Fenrir Greyback." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore." Greyback smiled, his fangs showing. "Pleased to see me?"

"No, I cannot say that I am…am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual, you have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?"

"That's right. Shocks you, doesn't it? Frightens you?"

"Well, I cannot pretend it does not disgust me a little."

Greyback laughed.

"I'm afraid I can't let you take Harry."

"You don't have a choice."

Greyback then snarled and leaped at him but Dumbledore pulled his wand and blasted him with a spell that sent him flying back out of the house. Dumbledore then walked back to the kitchen where Harry was waiting for him.

Then, the old blackened kettle on the stove glowed blue, ready to transport the two of them to the magically protected Burrow.

"You have used a portkey before?" Dumbledore asked him.

Nodding, Harry pressed his hand to the glowing kettle. The portkey activated, and Harry plummeted into the confusing state of portkey travel. The floor disappeared, the room around him swirled and everything dissolved into a rush of shapeless colors.

Suddenly the rush stopped, the landscape stood still. Harry smiled with relief as his feet touched the ground. He looked over and saw The Burrow behind him, the lights all on the trees that stood behind it dancing in the wind.

"Professor." Harry realized. "Dudley got cursed, you have to-"

"Don't worry Harry. Aurors have been sent to take your relatives to a safe location." Dumbledore assured.

Harry nodded and began to walk towards the Weasley's house and that's when he saw it. He looked down and saw Dumbledore's hand. It was black and mangled, Harry had stop himself from gasping.

"Professor?"

Dumbledore looked at his hand and shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Nothing? What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you later. Now in you go."

Harry hesitated but did what he was told and walked to the front door and knocked. A second later it was answered by Molly Weasley who welcomed him in as Dumbledore turned away.


	3. A Weasley Row

XXXXXX

Soon after arriving at the Burrow, Harry said hello and hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny. They had dinner, talked, tried to pretend that everything was fine. Currently, Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione in Ron's bedroom, talking with the two of them.

"So when did you get here?" Harry asked.

"A few days ago." Hermione responded. "Though for a while I wasn't sure I was coming."

"Why?"

Hermione looked to Ron.

"Mum sort of lost it last week." Ron began. "She said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it was too dangerous."

"Oh come on."

"She's not alone." Hermione defended. "Even my parents, they're muggles know something bad is happening."

Ron then finished his story.

"Anyway, dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy and…took a few days but she came around."

"But…this is Hogwarts we're talking about, Dumbledore…what could be safer?" Harry asked.

"There's been a lot of talk recently…that Dumbledore's gotten a bit old." Hermione responded.

"Rubbish! He's only…what is he?"

"One hundred and fifty." Ron joked. "Give or take a few years."

The three of them started laughing but it was quickly interrupted by a voice.

"Ron!"

Ron looked over at his doorway to see Ginny standing there with a somewhat surprised look on her face.

"Percy is here."

Ron stared back at his sister, unable to believe it.

"Percy is here? What does he want?"

"I don't know, but he's got a lot of nerve, after the way he's treated us."

Ron got to his feet and walked out into the hallway.

"I better get Fred and George, they'll want to know too."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They wanted to follow but they knew that this was a family matter, and technically, they weren't family so they decided to stay put. They didn't know much about Percy's estrangement from his family, other than he had took the Ministry's side last year over Harry and Dumbledore about the Dark Lord's return.

Ginny slowly walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen where the sound of voices was coming from. Percy was hugging and talking to Molly while Arthur sat at the table, slowly stirring a cup of tea with a spoon while staring blankly at his hand. It seemed like Percy was completely ignoring him.

"It's nice to see you again, mum." Percy smiled. "How've you been?"

"I'm fine." Molly responded, happily. "It's you I've been worried about."

A moment later, Ron, Fred, and George appeared in the kitchen. They took one look at Percy, and their facial expressions went from shocked to angry in a split second.

"What are _you _doing here?" George asked, throwing Percy a dirty look. "Don't you have work to do at the Ministry?"

However, Percy simply ignored them, he didn't even turn to look at them. He just continued speaking to his mother.

"I just wanted to apologize to you." Percy continued.

"We've never given you any reason not to trust us, Percy. Why would you believe the Ministry over us?" Molly asked.

Percy bowed his head.

"I don't know why," he said weakly. "I wasn't thinking…"

"_I _know why," Fred said in a harsh voice. "You were so excited that you were promoted to Junior Assistant to the Minister that you didn't want to listen to the truth!"

"Fred…" Molly warned.

"Well, it's true!" Fred yelled out angrily. "He was willing to sell all of us out so that he could have his own authority at the Ministry! Did you honestly think we were going to welcome you back with open arms after that?"

"What makes you think I give a damn about you welcoming me back?" Percy snapped as he finally turned to glare at them. "I only came to apologize to mum."

"Oh, that's good. Apologize for making her cry and then slamming the door in her face when she tried to get you back." Fred continued. "And while you're at it, why don't you apologize to Ron for sending him a letter telling him that he should 'sever ties' with Harry. And how about apologizing to dad for the things you said about him and then not even bothering to visit him in the hospital after he almost died!"

Fred was fuming by the time he finished as the rest just stood there in silence. Finally, Percy spoke.

"I've already apologized to mum." He began. "Ron…"

Ron looked at his older brother.

"I'm sorry for the letter. I'm sorry that there wasn't any evidence out there for me to believe Harry-"

"There was evidence!" Ron responded. "You just didn't want to see it."

"And as far as dad goes." Percy continued, talking about him like he wasn't even there. "I don't feel I have anything to apologize for. I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

Arthur continued to stir his tea in silence as the others gaped at Percy in shock and anger.

"Nothing to apologize for!" George finally shouted. "How about for calling him a miserable failure!"

"That may have been a little harsh, but in the end, it is true. You have no idea what I've had to put up with because of his reputation, how hard it is to make others see that I'm nothing like him."

"I knew it!" Fred said furiously. "You haven't changed at all! The only reason you believe that Voldemort's back is because the Ministry believes it! You don't care about us at all! The only thing you care about is your precious rules!"

"Well, at least I follow the rules, Fred!" Percy shot back, his face reddening. "I've heard all about your little escapades. Not only did you cause complete chaos at Hogwarts, but you ran off without even finishing your last year!"

"Damn straight!"

"Which is exactly why the two of you aren't going to get anywhere in life."

"I'll have you know that we've opened up our own shop." Fred replied with fierce pride. "You'd know if you hadn't of walked out on us."

"Yeah." Percy scoffed. "I wonder how long that will stay in business."

"Boys, stop it!" Molly finally shouted, moving between the twins and Percy. "Can't we just start over and be a family again?"

"Why don't you ask him?" George snapped. "He's the one who hates us!"

"Oh please, you were always playing pranks on me!" Percy yelled. "You tried to lock me in a bloody pyramid!"

"It was a joke," Fred yelled. "You needed to lighten up then and you really need to lighten up now."

"And you always thought you were better than us!" George screamed. "Always coming home and bragging to mum and dad about another one of your big accomplishments."

"That's because no one else had accomplishments." Percy responded calmly. "The two of you are arrogant and immature. You two of you played pranks on people without even thinking about consequences. To be honest, I'm embarrassed to be related to the two of you."

Fred then snarled and came forward to hit Percy, but the older boy caught his wrist and twisted it behind his back, pulling it painfully.

"Let him go!" George yelled as he pulled out his wand.

"Boys, stop this instant!" Molly screamed. "I won't have this!"

Even Arthur, who hadn't even looked up throughout the whole fight was on his feet. Percy finally let go and shoved Fred back over to Ron and George.

"I'm going back to London." Percy said. "It was a mistake to come here."

"Fine!" Ron bellowed. "Good riddance!"

"Percy, wait!" Molly cried, but before she could do anything to stop him, Percy went to the fireplace and second later was surrounded by green flame. With a soft moan, Molly sank into her chair, tears pouring out of her eyes when Percy was gone.

"There, now, Molly," Arthur said softly, patting her arm. "It's all right - he'll come round…"

Ron, Fred, and George all turned to head back up the stairs. Ginny however, who had watched the whole thing in silence walked over to the table to comfort her mother.


	4. Spinner's End

XXXXXX

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, both feeling uncomfortable as Ron came storming back into the room, still red faced and angry looking as he cursed under his breath. The two of them had heard the fight downstairs and they really didn't know what to say at the moment. A few seconds later, both Fred and George came into the room, both looked just as angry as their little brother did.

"I can't believe Percy just left like that…again." Ron muttered as he sat down.

"I can." Fred responded as he rubbed his shoulder, wincing a little. "If he ever sets foot in this house again, I'll hex him within an inch of his life!"

"Fred!" Hermione scolded. "Don't talk like that, he's your brother!"

"Well I don't need a brother who threats us like dirt and insults our dad like that."

"I don't understand how he could treat you guys like this." Harry spoke. If he were apart of this family he wouldn't be acting the way Percy was. "I mean, shouldn't you guys mean more to him than the Ministry?"

"Well, I agree with Fred. We're well rid of him." George said. "I don't give a damn if he ever comes back home again."

Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well, whatever happens, I just hope that your parents will be okay." Hermione told them. "They've always been so nice to Harry and me. They don't deserve to be going through this."

There was a brief moment of silence before Ginny appeared in the doorway and got their attention.

"Hey, you guys. Desert is ready."

"How's mum?" Ron asked.

"She's still upset."

Ron shook his head as they all followed Ginny out of the room and back downstairs to the kitchen. Molly was getting cookies out of the oven as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Harry felt a surge of anger towards Percy once he saw her state and walked over to her.

"Mrs. Weasley, can I help you with that?" He asked.

"No, no, dear it's alright. I can handle it myself." Molly responded as she sniffed while putting the pan down. "It's no trouble at all."

"Come on, Mum," Ron said consolingly. "He isn't not worth being this upset over. You don't see him crying over us, do you?"

"Yeah." Fred agreed. "He's being a selfish ass. We don't need him!"

"Boys." Molly gasped as she spun around. "Don't talk about him like that! He's your brother!"

"Well he doesn't care about us!" Fred retorted. "So why should we care about him?"

"Don't say that." Arthur suddenly said. "Of course he cares about us, we're his family. Now I don't want to hear another word against him from any of you, understand!"

"How can you defend him?" Ron asked, shocked. "Haven't you heard all the things he's said about you?"

Arthur sighed as he got to his feet and walked out of the room. No one spoke, no one even really wanted to look at each other as they all sat at the table as Molly sat the cookies down, then walked back to the fridge to get milk. As she came back to the table to sit down with the rest of them, Harry finally broke the silence.

"Mrs. Weasley?" He began slowly.

"Yes."

"Thank for having me. Not just for now, but for ever year that you've welcomed me."

She smiled.

"It's no problem at all, Harry."

And just like that, they all began talking as the fight from minutes ago became forgotten about. Fred and George talked about new ideas for their shop as Harry and Hermione made eye contact with each other and smiled.

XXXXXX

The following morning, Snape had arrived back at his house in Spinner's End after spending the previous night at headquarters. Being a spy for the Order while pretending to be a spy for the Dark Lord was quite tiring on some nights. He was currently in the dining room reading a paper when Wormtail walked into the room.

"We had a visitor the other night." Wormtail began.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

"What did she want?"

"She dropped her brat off here. She wanted to know if you could look after him for the remainder of the summer. Said that she was worried for his safety."

"Draco?" Snape got to his feet. "Where is he?"

"I put him in the spare bedroom."

Snape got up and quickly climbed the staircase, quickly going to the spare bedroom to see Draco sitting on the bed, looking like he just woke up. When he looked up to see his potion's teacher he quickly got to his feet.

"Professor Snape…uh…sorry, this wasn't my idea."

"It's quite alright. Come with me Draco."

Draco quickly put on a robe and slippers and followed Snape back downstairs.

"Wormtail, make us some tea." Snape ordered.

"I'm not your house elf!" Wormtail snapped.

"You're right, you're not a house elf." Snape agreed. "You're a vermin, a rat, and as such you've been treated exceptionally well. And since you aren't exactly my guest, I think it's only appropriate that you share some of the domestic duties, however lacking in talent for them you may have."

"The only reason I'm here is because the Dark Lord wants me to keep an eye on you!"

"Or has he put you here for _me_ to keep an eye on _you_? The Dark Lord perhaps has the opinion that you and I, both traitors, would have much in common. And since you've proven in the past that you don't have much loyalty, what would stop you from selling him out like you did your old friends?"

Wormtail glared at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be making tea?"

Finally turning around, Wormtail headed to the kitchen as Snape looked back at Draco who was smiling at him, seemingly to have enjoyed the little spat between the two.

"I suppose you've had no word on the whereabouts of your father?"

Lucius had been missing for a few weeks now. He had been arrested at the Department of Mysteries, but was quickly broken out of Azkaban when the Dementors decided to join the Dark Lord. Azkaban was now being run by wizards but no one had seen Lucius since.

"No, none." Draco responded, but he was lying.

He did know where his father was. He was being kept in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor, being punished by the Dark Lord for reasons unbeknownst to Draco. However, his mother had told him not to tell a soul about his father's current situation, not even to Snape.

"You miss him?" Snape asked.

"It's funny. Whenever I was around him I wished I wasn't. But now that he's gone, I just wish he was back." Draco explained.

"Did your mother say anything to you about him?" Snape asked. He wanted Draco to continue talking, to possibly reveal something that he knew. "Like maybe he traveled somewhere?"

"I don't know, really," Draco said carefully. "I don't know much, just that I'm worried about him, and that I'd really like to murder Potter for doing this."

Snape raised his chin and didn't respond.

"I know you hate him as well." Draco continued.

"I dislike him very much, Draco." Snape responded, slowly. "But I do not hate the boy. Hate is a very strong emotion."

The young boy didn't respond as Wormtail came back in carrying two teacups.

"Took you long enough." Snape snapped.


	5. Elysium

XXXXXX

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all weaved their way in between shoppers that crowded the familiar streets of Diagon Alley. The summer had come to an end and it was time to go back for their next year but they still had time before they had to get to Hogwarts Express and decided to visit the twins joke shop.

The four of them stepped into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and looked around. Business appeared to be going very well as there were many customers inside browsing through the shelves and bins. A group of girls were gathered around a cage of what Harry recognized as Pygmy Puffs.

Ron finally spotted the twins standing on a makeshift stage, yelling out to the crowd of customers.

"Step right up, how about a Canary Cream, or some Puking Pastilles."

They then smiled when they saw Ron and jumped down to greet him.

"So, you thought you'd see your big brothers before you headed off?" George asked.

Ron looked at the fake wands and Headless Hats before picking up a self-inking quill.

"How much is this?" He asked.

"Five galleons." Fred answered.

"How much for me?"

"Five galleons."

"I'm your brother."

Fred and George looked at each other.

"Ten galleons." They said in unison.

Ron rolled his eyes and went over to see what Harry was looking at.

"Instant darkness powder." Harry said to himself as he looked it over.

"Handy if you need to make a quick getaway."

"Hello ladies." The twins said together as they walked over to Hermione and Ginny. "Love potions, huh?"

"They really do work?" Ginny questioned.

"Yep, but from what we've been hearing sis, you've been doing just fine on your own." Fred responded.

"Meaning?"

"Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?"

"It's none of your business."

Hermione then looked at her watch.

"Come on, we have to go." She said to Ginny and then looked back at the twins. "Everything looks great you guys."

When they got to the train, all was quiet in the small train compartment of Hogwarts Express that Harry, Hermione, and Ron rode in. Ron fiddled with his hands while Hermione sat beside him, petting Crookshanks. Harry however was staring blankly out the window.

Being around Hermione and the Weasley family for the remainder of the summer definitely helped. They rode on their broomsticks, played chess, talked…but it still didn't take away the empty feeling Harry had deep inside.

He still had nightmares about Sirius. Harry wondered if anyone in the house knew it, if he made any noise in his sleep and they just didn't mention it to him. It really didn't matter if they did or didn't, because he had to stay strong. He was the one the entire wizarding world was depending one to stop The Dark Lord.

He couldn't allow himself to break. Not even a slight bit.

After a few more minutes the train finally arrived at Hogwarts. Harry hadn't even noticed the train had stopped moving until Hermione and Ron both got to their feet, gathering their things.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione said.

"Oh, right."

Sighing heavily, Harry pushed himself up and followed Hermione and Ron off the train and climbed into one of the thestral-drawn carriages they ended with sharing with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Soon, they made their way to the great hall after getting searched and the sorting ceremony began for the first years.

Right after that was finished, the feast began but honestly, Harry wasn't that hungry. He put little on his plate and looked on in amusement as Hermione said something about Ron being a pig by how much food he had.

After about twenty minutes of eating, talking, the headmaster approached the podium

"Very best of evenings to you all." Dumbledore began.

All of the students got quiet as he continued.

"Let me begin by introducing you all to the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn."

They all began clapping as Slughorn stood up and bowed his head.

"Professor Slughorn has agreed to resume his old position of potion's master. Meanwhile, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, will be taken by Professor Snape."

Most of the students gasped in surprise when they heard that, only the Slytherins began clapping and cheering as Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the others all looked at each other in shock.

"Now as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight, and you have the right to know why."

Dumbledore took a deep breath before continuing.

"Once, there was a young man, like you, who sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors. Seemed to all of the world, a student, like any other. His name…Tom Riddle."

Many of the students gasped and began quietly talking amongst themselves for a moment.

"Today of course, he's known by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking upon you all tonight, I'm reminded by a sobering fact, every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps. Dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, they're greatest weapon…is you. Now off to bed."

"That was cheerful." Harry muttered.

He got up and starting making his way to the Gryffindor corridors as Ron walked beside him, still in disbelief about the announcement of Snape.

"I can't believe that Snape is the new defense teacher. I thought we'd be rid of him this year." He complained. He and Harry both weren't taking potions, and Ron believed that they'd finally seen the last of Snape a far as teaching went.

"Well, what can you do?" Harry responded as he climbed the staircase.

"I think we might have to seriously think about reforming Dumbledore's Army."

XXXXXX

The following morning, the class for Defense Against the Dark Arts took their seats as they waited for the professor to show up. They didn't have to wait long as Snape soon came into the room, using his wand to shut all the windows as he walked towards the front of the classroom. After eyeing all of them for a moment, he began speaking.

"Welcome to your sixth year of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Snape began. "My job is to teach you exactly that, defense. I'm sure you're all aware of the dangers out there, and you will need to know how to probably defend yourselves. But first, we will begin this year with something different. Something that will put your skills to the test. Something that I think you all might like."

Ron scoffed.

"We will start this year off with a tournament…a dueling tournament."

The class then looked at each other and began to whisper under their breaths after he said that. Harry looked at Ron for a moment, they both looked a little intrigued by the announcement.

"There are sixteen students in this class. After the first round begins, the winners of the duels will continue to advance until there is only one left."

"What will the winner get, sir?" Ron asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Typically when you win a tournament, you get something." Harry added.

"The pride of knowing you won should be good enough for anyone. But, perhaps I will think of something when the tournament begins to reach its end."

Snape then snatched a parchment off his desk.

"I have already matched you all up, these will be the duels of the first round."

He cleared his throat.

"Neville Longbottom." Snape began. Neville jumped when he heard his name said. "You will be dueling Vincent Crabbe."

Neville slowly turned his head to look at the table next to his where Crabbe was sitting with Goyle. Crabbe was smirking at him. Then Snape continued.

"Harry Potter."

Harry looked at the former potion's master on edge. He would be dueling Malfoy, he knew it. He knew that's who Snape would put him against…

"You will be dueling Ron Weasley."

Harry had to stop his jaw from dropping. Ron's eyes widened in shock as they looked at each other, so caught up in the moment they weren't even paying attention as Snape continued listing the duels.

"Pansy Parkinson will duel Luna Lovegood. Lavender Brown will duel Millicent Bulstrode. Blaise Zabini will duel Colin Creevey."

Snape walked between the desks of the students as he continued.

"Seamus Finnigan will duel Theodore Nott. Gregory Goyle will duel Padma Patil. And last but not least, Hermione Granger will duel Draco Malfoy."

Hermione looked down at her hands, not sure of how to react as Malfoy smirked.

"There you have it. I suggested that all of you prepare yourselves, and get a good nights rest. Because the tournament begins tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me a moment." Snape then turned and headed for the supply closet.

"Psst, Granger."

Hermione turned around to see Malfoy looking at her.

"In case you're wondering." Malfoy began. "I asked Snape to put me against you, Granger. Just to prove what we already know…that you're beneath me."

"I'll be more than happy to duel with you, Malfoy." Hermione responded.

However, back in the front row, Ron and Harry were still trying to get over the fact that they would be facing each other.

"You know that Snape put us against each other because he knows we're friends." Ron said.

"Yeah." Harry sighed. Even though Snape had a new teaching position, his dislike of him was only going to continue.


	6. The Tournament Begins

XXXXXX

Walking through the doors of the great hall the following morning, the class of sixth years arrived for the start of the dueling tournament that Snape had put together. They all had a rush of excitement and nervousness going through them as they walked closer to where Snape was standing in front of one of the long tables that would act as a platform today.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the tournament." Snape began. "Remember, the purpose of this is to further your education, not to provide you with ways to maim each other."

The kids nodded.

"Very well. It is important to bow, it officially starts a duel and proves that you and your opponent are intending to follow common dueling convention."

As Snape took the parchment into his hands, Harry looked at Ron.

"No matter what happens, we'll still be friends."

"Of course." Ron responded, a little surprised that Harry had even said that, but Harry knew that Ron had a tendency to be a little competitive.

"The first pair of duelist is Longbottom and Crabbe." Snape announced.

Neville took a deep breath as he walked up onto the table. Harry and the other Gryffindor's wished him luck before he walked down to one end of the platform while his Slytherin opponent walked to the other side. They bowed to each other on Snape's command and took a ready stance.

When the diminutive professor said "Begin!" they started casting spells at each other.

Neville immediately cast a shield spell to deflect the stunner Crabbe had thrown at him before throwing a Jelly-Legs Jinx at him. Crabbe managed to dodge that one and send another stunner at Neville who managed to duck underneath it. They exchanged several minor hexes, causing each other some small bruises all over their bodies.

Neville casted a stunner, a disarming spell and a body-bind hex one after another. Crabbe dodged the stunner and disarming charm but the body-bind got him before he could put up a shield, ending their duel.

"Longbottom advances to the next round." Snape said as he rolled his eyes. The duel obviously didn't go the way he had hoped.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Neville walked down off the table as Snape freed Crabbe from the spell.

"Well done, Neville." Harry smiled as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you did great," Hermione added.

"Thanks, guys," Neville said, grinning.

In the next few duels, Blaise Zabini managed to defeat Colin Creevey, and Gregory Goyle eliminated Padma Patil. Combined, both duels were about eight minutes of furious spell casting and dodging. As much as he was trying to pay attention, Harry was on edge, waiting for his name to be called.

However, he didn't have to wait any longer as Snape announced the names 'Potter' and 'Weasley.' They both glanced at each other for a moment before walking up the platform and taking different sides.

"How sad must Potter be that he has to duel his boyfriend?" Malfoy whispered causing the other Slytherins in the class to laugh as Hermione turned her head to glare at them for a moment before looking back the table, anxious for the duel to start. She was right to be nervous, as she couldn't really cheer for either of them. She just hoped that both wouldn't be hurt, and they would be good sports about the whole thing, regardless if they won or loss.

They bowed to each other and Snape called them to start.

_"Expelliarmus!" _Harry shouted.

_"Protego!"_ Ron casted, blocking the disarming spell.

_"Stupify!"_

Ron ducked and then shot a stunning spell of his own that Harry blocked.

_"Inconscientus!"_

Again, the spell was blocked. Harry quickly sent out two more stunners in quick succession. The second stunner broke through Ron shield and pushed him back a little.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Ron shouted.

Harry dodged it.

_"Rictusempra!"_

The spell hit Ron and when he was overcome in uncontrollable laughter, Harry used the opportunity to cast a stunner, which nailed him in the chest, taking him off his feet and his wand being thrown out of his hand.

"The winner is, Potter." Snape announced.

Harry quickly took the spell off Ron and helped him to his feet. They exchanged handshakes and Harry threw his arm around Ron's shoulder as they descended from the platform. They shook hands again went they got to the floor.

"Good job, mate." Ron congratulated.

"You too."

Next up was Lavender Brown against Millicent Bulstrode. Millicent surprised the other girl at first with strong spells that battered Lavender's shields, but the longer the duel went on, it worked against the larger girl as she became tired. Upon seeing her opponent winded, Lavender quickly nailed Millicent with a disarming spell that won her the duel.

Seamus Finnigan then faced off against Theodore Nott. The taller Slytherin attempted to dodge the Gryffindor's spells but Seamus sent a Body-Bind curse to his left and then to his right, trapping him and ending the duel with a strong stunner.

Pansy Parkinson then stepped up to the platform to duel Luna Lovegood. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all cheered Luna on while Malfoy cheered for Pansy and yelled out 'Looney Lovegood' to the white haired girl. After they bowed, Snape started them off.

_"Stupefy!" _Pansy cursed.

_"Langlock!" _Luna yelled back.

Both girl's spells missed and hit the wall behind them. Pansy recovered quickly and yelled;

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

_"Protego!"_

Luna yelled out the shield spell and Pansy's curse simply bounced off her. Pansy however them called out.

_"Reducto!"_

The spell blasted through Luna's shield and Pansy quickly sent out a disarming spell that ended the duel. Harry frowned in disapointment that Luna had lost while Malfoy gave Pansy a deep kiss on the lips when she came down causing Harry and the others to look away in disgust.

"Good job, Luna." Harry said.

Luna smiled back.

"Thank you, Harry."

Finally, Snape called out the last pair left. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Both Harry and Ron gave her a quick hug before she stepped up the platform. Hermione bowed as Snape had directed, but Malfoy refused.

Snape began the duel anyway and Malfoy quickly yelled out;

_"Densaugeo!"_

Hermione quickly blocked the spell and Malfoy smirked.

"Brings back memories doesn't it Granger?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes before shouting out;

"_Expelliarmus!"_

His wand appeared to vibrate, but it remained where it was.

_"Locomoter Mortis!" _He shouted but Hermione dodged the spell.

_''Avis!''_ She casted, and a small flock of white birds was released from the end of her wand. The birds flew in Malfoy's direction, which made him unable to attack her at the moment.

_''Deletrius!''_ He screamed, pointing his wand at the birds, and they disapeared.

_"Ennervate!"_

_"Serpensortia!"_

A giant snake then appeared before Hermione, slithering towards her fast, hissing menacingly. Hermione had never admitted this to anyone, but she was terrified of snakes. Now, however, was not the time to show that fear, or worry about it.

_"Stupify!"_

The snake suddenly flew to the wall and splattered into a hundred bits of flesh and guts. Malfoy quickly used her distraction to his advantage and bellowed;

_"Confundus!"_

Hermione was hit by the spell and instantly, her vision began to blur as she wondered where she was, confused. Before she could recover, Malfoy came right at her, shoving her hard to the ground. Her head bounced off the table as Malfoy pointed his wand at her.

Both Harry and Ron had to stop themselves from jumping on the platform to go after Malfoy as Snape suddenly said;

"The duel is over. Malfoy is the winner."

"What!" Harry yelled. "Malfoy should be disqualified! Didn't you see what he did? That's not allowed in a duel!"

"Who said that?" Snape asked.

Ron carefully helped Hermione back to her feet, and her head was now throbbing.

"Sir." Harry began, trying to remain clam. "I think we all assumed that only using spells were allowed."

"Well, you assumed wrong. If one day you were to be dueling against a Death Eater and he decided to resort to muggle fighting, are you going to tell him to stop because you weren't prepared for it? I think not."

Harry wanted to argue back, but he couldn't. He didn't want to admit that Snape had a point there. He sighed then went over and helped Ron with Hermione, getting her down off the table.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked her. "Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Snape then addressed the class.

"Longbottom, Zabini, Goyle, Potter, Brown, Finnigan, Parkinson, and Malfoy all advance to the quarterfinals. You will know your opponent next class. You are dismissed."

After that, Harry and Ron helped Hermione to the door, walking past Malfoy who was celebrating with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

"Putting your hands on a girl." Ron began. "That's low, even I didn't think you would stoop to that level Malfoy."

Malfoy then turned to them with a smirk on his face.

"I see no girl, just one filthy mudblood."

Now seeing red, Ron let go of Hermione's arm and charged at Malfoy, ignoring his friends cries to let it go.


	7. Break Down

XXXXXX

Blinding by rage, Ron rushed forward and tackled Malfoy to the ground. He managed to get in one good hit before being pulled off by Crabbe and Goyle. Ron struggled in their grip as Malfoy got back to his feet, wiping a bit of blood from his lip before coming forward and punching Ron right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

When Harry saw that he was just about to get involved when Snape suddenly came at them, pulling at the students apart.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Weasley attacked me, sir." Malfoy calmly responded.

"Is this true, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron struggled in Harry and Hermione's grip, ignoring their urges for him to calm down.

"Yeah it's true! I'm sick of your bloody favoritism!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Watch the way you speak to me, Mr. Weasley." Snape warned.

"You well know that if any of us had pulled on Malfoy what he did to Hermione we'd been disqualified." Harry then said, defending Ron. "You said yourself that bowing starts the duel and that you're willing to follow common dueling convention, and muggle fighting isn't apart of that."

Snape narrowed his eyes but before he could respond, Malfoy spoke.

"Well I never bowed, did I Potter? I would never bow to a muggle born."

"Then the duel shouldn't have started until you did!" Ron shouted.

"Enough!" Snape yelled.

Everyone stopped after that and Snape took a deep breath.

"If you have such an issue with what Malfoy did, then you will have chance to do something about it. And since the one only out of you three that advanced further in the tournament was Potter, he will be the one to duel Mr. Malfoy next. Does that make you happy?"

Harry looked at Snape for a moment before glancing at Malfoy standing behind him, smirking right at him.

"That's the best thing you could have told me."

"Very well. You are all dismissed."

After finally getting out of there, Harry walked with Ron up to the Gryffindor common room where Ginny was sitting with Dean Thomas. Ginny quickly noticed her brother's state when she saw his red ears and face twisted with anger.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Ron got into a fight with Malfoy." Harry answered.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, but Ron ignored her and went up the stairs to his room. Ginny sighed and decided to follow him.

When she got there, Ron had thrown himself down on the bed and had his hands folded behind his head.

"I can't believe, that after six years you're still letting Malfoy get to you like this."

Ron looked up.

"I'll have you know that Malfoy pushed Hermione to the ground in a duel, which was against the rules but of course Snape doesn't give a damn, he let's Malfoy get away with everything. And then Malfoy called her a mudblood."

Ginny shook her head as Ron went on, muttering something about 'beating Malfoy's brains in.'

"Ron, when are you going to grow up?"

Her brother looked at her, now with a surprised look on his face.

"What?"

"When are you going to learn that Malfoy is never going to leave you alone until you stop giving him attention? Why do you think you've been his favorite target over the years? Because you always react to everything he says."

"So what I'm I supposed to do?" Ron asked incredulously. "Do nothing? Do you even hear the things he says about our family? About our dad?"

"You don't think I use to hear the same things from some of the Slytherin girls?" Ginny responded. "They use to say the same things to me, and yes it hurt, but when I finally stopped reacting to them, they eventually left me alone. A bully doesn't stop bothering you until he sees that the things that he does doesn't get to you anymore."

Ron rolled his eyes but didn't respond. Ginny then continued.

"You know why I think you react the way you do to Malfoy? I think it's because you feel the same way Percy does towards dad."

If Ron didn't look surprised by her words before, now he sure did.

"Are you kidding? I never insulted dad, or his job the way Percy did."

"Maybe not, but it doesn't mean you don't think it sometimes. I know how much you hate us being poor. Ever Christmas holiday, it's always 'I wonder what that slimy git Malfoy is doing, probably in his giant castle ordering around his house elfs.' You wish that dad had a better job too, that we had lots of money like the Malfoy's and the other pureblood families. Admit it."

Ron continued staring at his sister for a moment before turning on his side, away from her.

"So what if I do?" He finally snapped. "That doesn't mean I'm ashamed of our family. I've never been ashamed, ever."

A minute went by and Ron finally turned back around to see that Ginny was finally gone. He took a deep breath as he laid on his side again and began thinking.

He began thinking back towards the fight. The fight that Percy had with his parents that left him estranged from the family.

XXXXXX

"Big head boy is home!" Fred and George said in unison as Percy walked through the door of the Burrow. He turned to glare at them.

"Shut it, you two. I have some big news."

Ron smiled when he saw Percy. While he never said it, Percy had always been his favorite brother. Molly came forward to hug him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as Arthur took a seat at the kitchen table.

"What's the news?" Arthur asked.

Percy's chest swelled with pride.

"I've been appointed Junior Assistant to the Minister."

However, no reacted at first. Arthur looked at him, stone faced as did Molly before she finally spoke.

"That's wonderful, Percy." Molly said, an uncomfortable smile appearing on her face. She turned to look at her husband. "Isn't that great news, Arthur?"

"We need to discuss this, Molly." Arthur sighed.

"Why don't we all have dinner first?"

"We need to discuss this now."

"Discuss what?" asked Percy, his grin fading, looking at his father with confusion. He thought that he would be proud of him.

Arthur took a deep breath, and said with extreme trepidation, "Son, don't you think this is a little sudden?"

"What do you mean?" asked Percy.

"Don't you think this is a little unexpected, Percy? I mean really…what have you really done to have earned this position?"

"I've worked hard for this position, dad." Percy said, defensively. "The Minister has seen how loyal I am, how ambitious I am."

"I think the Minister is using you." Arthur began. "He knows how close this family is to Dumbledore. I think he promoted you in order to spy on us."

Percy stared at his father in disbelief as he slowly turned away.

"You know that we're proud of you, but I really think you should turn down this job."

They were all silent for a moment before Percy turned back around, his face now red with anger.

"How _dare_ you?" He fumed.

His father tried to respond but Percy wouldn't let him get it out.

"Do you really think you're that important, dad? Do you really think you're that special that the Minister would want to spy on you? Well guess what? You're not! I was offered this job because of my talent. I work hard and have a good reputation, unlike some people."

Percy then shot a look towards the twins and they noticed.

"What?" Fred asked, looking a little offended. "We have a good reputation."

"Oh yeah, the two of you are model pupils. You have amazing grades, three O.W.L.S in between the two of you, how exceptional? You never work hard at school, you just play stupid pranks on people."

Ron glanced at Fred and George for a moment before looking back at Percy. What had gotten into him? He was never like this. Percy then looked back at his father and started on him again.

"You haven't been promoted since you started, you don't earn enough money to keep this family afloat.' Percy raised his arms and looked around the room they were in. "This place is a worthless dump! We have never had a new pair of robes, always second-hand or hand-me-downs. Always. Our books, quills, school equipment, shoes, clothing second-hand. I came to the ministry and our family was a laughing stock. You have a worthless job and always put muggles before us!"

Percy looked livid, as if he had been holding this in for years and was about to continue but Molly was not having her family and husband insulted anymore.

"How dare you say such things about your father?" Molly yelled. "Your father and I have always tried our hardest to look after this family! Do you know how hard it is with seven children to take care of, and we have practically taken Harry in as our own!"

Molly took a deep breath and it was enough time for Percy to cut in.

"That Potter boy is unstable and a risk to this family! He is a liar and the whole Ministry knows it! He's just a spoiled child looking for attention and you two idiots have given it to him!" Percy yelled, pointing at his parents.

Arthur was normally a calm man, but Percy had just pushed it. Molly looked on the verge of tears; she couldn't take shouting at one of her sons, in such a horrid way. And have him shout these sorts of things back.

"Get out!" Arthur shouted as he got to his feet and pointed at the door. "If that's the way you feel than get out!"

"Don't worry, I'm going."

Percy marched to the door and threw it open. He looked back at Arthur one last time.

"I'm taking that job, dad. I'm not going to be a miserable _failure _like you."

When he left and slammed the door shut, Molly broke down completely and Fred and George hurried over to comfort her. Arthur sighed heavily as he sat back down. All Ron could do however was just gaze at his family, trying to understand what had just happened.

Percy was gone.


	8. A Terrible Loss

XXXXXX

_The sunset that evening was one of those particular sunsets you only get in late autumn, early winter. The ones where the sun's colors and intensity of light is just enough to calm you. It like a powerful symphony was quieting down, become more emotional and beautiful has it dies down, the clouds above turning pink and orange._

_However, the beautiful image above unfortunately didn't at all mix with what was happening down below._

_The broken body of a tall man, a giant lay on the ground. He was bleeding from his face, and from his arms and other parts of his large torso. He fought to stay conscious as he looked when he heard the footsteps of a man in a black clock approach him._

_"Allo, Tom." Hagrid said quietly. "Long time no see."_

_"Hagird." The other man hissed. "What were you doing here?"_

_"Dumbledore sent me." He sighed, there was no point in keeping it secret now. "To try to get the giants on our side."_

_"Ah." The Dark Lord laughed. "How unfortunate. Not even I thought that Dumbledore would sacrifice his pathetic half-breed oaf. Did you really think having them on your side would help the boy?"_

_"Help Harry?" No…Harry don't need help. He'll come around, and finish yeh off good and proper. No cause he wants to, or because he likes killin', but because he's destined to."_

_He was interrupted by a snort of laughter as the Dark Lord pulled out his wand._

_"But you…will not live to see it."_

_Hagrid closed his eyes as the Dark Lord pointed his wand at him._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_The spell hit the giants body and he flu backwards before crashing to the ground-_

Harry woke up to a silent scream, his mouth hanging open, throat raw. His stomach twisted sickeningly as he stumbled out of bed and looked around his surroundings widely. He then realized he was in the Gryffindor dorm. Ron wasn't around, nor was Neville or Seamus. Harry then quickly got a hold of himself and sat back down, his thoughts were still on what he had just seen in his dreams.

"No…no." He muttered to himself while shaking his head. "No."

"Harry!"

He looked up to see Ron standing by the entrance way.

"Come on, we're gonna miss breakfast."

He didn't remember getting dressed, nor the walk down from the Gryffindor tower to the great hall for breakfast. Harry just sat at the table in a haze, staring at nothing while his friends talked amongst themselves happily. They didn't know what had happened, they didn't know what he did. But he refused to say a word, he refused to believe it.

'Stop thinking like that.' Harry then snapped at himself. 'Hagrid is fine, he's just fine. It was just a nightmare, just a stupid nightmare.'

It was just then when he happened to look over to where he staff was seated, in front of them all. Dumbledore slowly stood up and walked to the podium with Harry watching him the whole way. The elderly wizard's face was solemn and traces of true grief in his eyes.

"Students, may I have your attention please?" Dumbledore began.

The students soon quieted down and the headmaster continued.

"Last night, the school of Hogwarts suffered a very terrible loss."

For a moment, Harry could feel his heart rate begin to pick up as he continued to watch Dumbledore. The others looked around at each other, wide eyed, wondering what the news could possibly be.

"I have the unfortunate responsibility to let all of you know, that our gatekeeper, Rubeus Hagird has died. Hagrid was murdered last night…by Lord Voldemort."

There was a strangled gasp from the crowd of students but Dumbledore continued.

"Rubeus Hagrid was a fine man, a gentle giant and he will be sorely missed. He loved this school, and he loved all of the students in it."

By this time Hermione was crying and Ron was attempting to comfort her. Harry on the other hand wasn't listening anymore. It was like he was temporarly deaf. He got out of his seat and walked away. Others were looking at him as he went by him, they may have said something but he didn't know. He just kept walking until he was out of the great hall.

"Don't cry." He told himself. "You have to stay strong. This can't break you."

Though Harry was gone, Dumbledore continued speaking to the rest.

"We must not allow ourselves to be afraid, to allow ourselves to be controlled by fear. Now, more so than ever, is a time to stand strong together in unity, a time to show Voldemort that he can not divide us by terror and set one group against the other, for if we are divided we can never hope to defeat him. Only in unity will we succeed."

Hermione was still wiping tears from her eyes as Ginny and Ron spoke quietly to her.

"Don't cry." Ron pleaded. "It's okay…it'll be okay."

"It's isn't okay." Hermione responded. "Nothing is okay."

It was just then when she looked across from her and saw that Harry was gone.

XXXXXX

Throughout the rest of the day, Harry was no where to be found. He didn't show up for any of his classes and he didn't show up for lunch. Hermione was growing increasingly worried, especially when Ron informed her that he wasn't up in the Gryffindor tower. When classes were all done for the day, she decided to try looking outside.

She continued looking around until she reached Hagrid's old hut and saw a person sitting on the ground in front of it. It was Harry.

"Harry!"

He didn't bother turning around or answering when he heard Hermione's voice. He just continued staring at the hut before him.

"Harry where have you been, I've been looking all over for you. Have you been out here this whole time?" She asked when she reached him.

"Yeah." Harry responded. "I didn't feel like going to any classes today."

He also just wanted to be alone.

Hermione then sat down beside him and he instantly felt irritated by her being there.

"Harry, I-"

Before she could get another word out, Harry got to his feet and started to walk away.

"Harry? Where are you going now?"

"Inside."

Hermione quickly got up and followed him.

"Hagrid was killed, Harry. Don't you think we should talk about this?" She asked while moving in front of him.

"He's dead. Now get out of my way."

"I think you need to grieve."

"I think you need to get out of my way, Hermione." Harry responded while walking around her and continuing his way to the castle.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it, I certainly do."

"Oh, come on."

"Hagrid was my friend too. I know it's nothing compared to what you must be going through, but-"

"I'm not going through anything." He snapped as he stopped walking and turned to her.

Hermione looked at him in surprise for a moment before shaking her head.

"You are completely avoiding your emotions, I know you've got to be feeling something."

"I'm feeling like going back inside, Hermione." Harry said in a biting manner. "And I wish you would just mind your own damn business about this. Hagrid is dead, end of the line, so just leave me the hell alone, alright!"

Hermione glared at him, shocked at his sudden outburst.

"If you don't want to talk to me, then fine. I'm leaving."

She spun around and headed back up towards the castle, Harry watched her until she was out of sight.

"Fine, go. Leave like everyone else." Harry said bitterly. "Everyone else seems to be doing it. My parents, Sirius, Hagrid. After all, Harry Potter is just there to kill Voldemort right? Other than that, who really cares about him? He's useless isn't he!"

Harry then kicked a rock on the ground angrily before finally walked up to the castle. Heading back inside.


	9. Quarterfinals and Semifinals

XXXXXX

Last night Harry layed awake with his eyes open as the hours, minutes, and seconds stretched before him. His vision was hazy when he felt himself being shook by Ron in the morning, waking him up for classes. He was lucky if he had gotten three hours of sleep as he pulled on his school uniform and went down the stairs, wincing as every step he took made his head pound and joined the others in the great hall.

Today would begin the next round of Snape's dueling tournament and Harry was completely unprepared for it. Not only due to his lack of sleep but he hadn't practiced one bit unlike Neville and Seamus who had tried to learn more difficult spells and had trained with each other.

"You look horrible." Ron said to him as he looked him over. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't really have much choice, do I?"

Harry knew that if he told Snape he was in no condition to duel he would just give the victory to Malfoy by default. His shook his head, trying to clear his mind but immediately wished he hadn't. It made the pain worse.

Snape then stepped in front of the students and they all quieted down as he began to announce the first pair of duelers.

"The first match up of today, will be Finnigan and Zabini."

Both boys stepped up onto the platform and bowed while carefully watching the other.

"Begin!" Snape yelled.

They both shot stunners at each other which Blaise dodged while Seamus put a shield just in time to block the Slytherin's disarming spell. They continued casting spells at each other which they either dodged or blocked. Finally, Seamus managed to catch Blaise with a Leg-Locker Curse. As he fell forward to the floor, Blaise pointed his wand at Seamus who had a look of triumph on his face and yelled;

_"Langlock!"_

As Blaise hit the ground, Seamus frantically put his wand against his mouth, trying to release his tongue but before he could, Blaise hit him with a stunner that knocked him unconscious. Snape then walked over and released Blaise's legs before awakening Seamus.

"The winner, Blaise Zabini." Snape announced.

"Bad luck, mate," Ron said to Seamus once when his friend walked off the platform and sat down next to him.

Snape then called up the next pair; Longbottom and Goyle.

Goyle bowed to Neville and Neville responded in kind, never taking his eyes off his opponent. Snape started them off and Neville waited for the larger Slytherin to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long as Goyle released a spell at him which Neville quickly ducked.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Neville fired back.

Goyle blocked.

_"Stupify!"_

Neville ducked and at the same time shouted;

_"Petrificus totalus!"_

Goyle's body froze up as he fell backwards and the duel ended. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as Snape announced the next pair; Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson. Harry didn't even bother to watch the duel, he just heard the sounds of spells being shouted out for a minute or two before the Slytherin's cheered when Pansy won the duel after nailing Lavender with a stunner.

It was now his turn.

"Potter and Malfoy." Snape announced.

Everyone was on edge for this duel as Harry slowly got up. Ron gave him a pat on the arm as he made his way to the platform. As he got up there he made eye contact with Hermione, who he had not spoken a word to since snapping at her the other day.

Once the two boys were at opposite ends, Snape knew they weren't going to bow to each other so he immediately started it off.

"Begin!"

_"Rictusempra!"_

_"Tarantallegra!"_

Both boys were hit at the same time, Malfoy falling to his knees to the effects of the tickling charm as Harry's legs moved uncontrollably, making him do a ridiculous dance.

"Finite Incantatem." Malfoy managed to say and then gasped for air when the spell was undone. He got back to his feet just as Harry had taken the spell off him but wasn't ready yet as Malfoy yelled;

_"Flipendo!"_

Harry's world was turned upside down as he went flipping backwards before finally landing hard on the platform. Hermione gasped when Harry landed. He groaned but quickly got to his knees as Malfoy shouted out another spell.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

_"Protego!"_

_"Rallentando!"_

The spell broke through Harry's shield.

_"Stupify!" _Malfoy then shouted.

Harry managed to move out of the way, but he was loosing energy fast. He pointed his wand at Malfoy.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

___"Protego!"_

Clearing his mind, Harry managed to unleash another spell before falling back to one knee.

_"Aquaius!"_

Malfoy gasped as a large jet of water came at him, but the shield he put up was strong enough to hold it back.

_"Serpensortia!" _He then yelled.

A large snake then came at the other boy. Harry crawled backwards as quick as he could as the snake came at him. The Gryffindors in the class then groaned as they remembered how Malfoy did the same thing to Hermione in their duel.

As Harry used a spell to take away the snake, Malfoy used his distraction to his advantage and bellowed;

_"Peelsotog!"_

Everything then began spinning as blackness overcame Harry

Falling, falling, he passed out.

XXXXXX

_"I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix shouted in triumph before hearing the sound of Harry's footsteps chasing after her. "Are you coming to get me?"_

_"Cruico!" Harry shouted._

"Harry...Harry, wake up."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw Ron, Neville, and Seamus gathered around him, Ron lightly slapping his face to wake him.

"Stop hitting me Ron." Harry muttered.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

Harry then looked around and then remembered where he was.

"Who won?"

"He did." Ron responded, disappointed.

The three boys then helped him to his feet as Snape announced Malfoy as the winner and the Slytherin's celebrated.

"I will give you all a brief break." Snape began. "After fifteen minutes, come back to the hall and we will begin the semifinals."

As Crabbe and Goyle picked Malfoy up and carried him out on their shoulders, Ron carefully helped Harry down off the table and to the floor. The others had left and they were the only two in the great hall now.

"Man, I would have thought for sure that you would have beaten Malfoy. I thought you would have won the whole bloody tournament." Ron sighed.

Harry felt like rolling his eyes. Again, he hadn't lived up to someones expectations. But he was too tired, and his head hurt too much to begin a fight now.

"I guess my head just not in it right now." He responded.

Ron frowned.

"I know. I miss Hagrid too."

Harry then narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about that."

Harry then began walking towards the exit.

"Tell Snape I went back to the dorm. And tell the other teachers I won't be at any my other classes either."

"Wait, don't you want to see the other duels?" Ron asked as he went after him.

"What for?" Harry snapped as he turned back around. "It's just a stupid tournament Snape set up, it doesn't mean anything."

"Okay, Harry." Ron said, seeing just irritated his friend was. "I'll tell Snape that you felt sick."

"Thank you."

Without saying another word, Harry continued out as Ron watched him with a worried look on his face.


	10. Commonalities

XXXXXX

After the fifteen minute break was over, Snape called his students back into the great hall to finish the class with the semifinals of the dueling tournament. He had also told them the next two match ups; Longbottom against Parkinson and Malfoy against Zabini.

"You've gotta win this duel, Neville." Ron encouraged. "You're the only Gryffindor still in the tournament."

"I'll try my best." Neville promised. "But still, I'm dueling Pansy. She's a girl…I don't want to hurt her."

Ron then looked over at Pansy and then shuttered.

"Neville...that's no girl."

Hermione then walked over to where the two were standing.

"Ron, where's Harry?" She asked.

"He went back up to the dorm." Ron answered.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

Before either of them could say another word, Snape directed Malfoy and Blaise up to the platform. Ron grinned when he saw this and focused right on it. If Neville didn't win, he would at least have the satisfaction of watching the two snakes duel each other.

Draco and Blaise bowed to each other and Snape started then off.

Then to the confusion of everyone, Blaise lowered his wand just as Malfoy pointed his right at him and yelled;

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Blaise's wand was ripped from his grip and flew into the hands of his opponent. He was now disarmed and the duel was over.

"Malfoy advances to the finals." Snape announced.

Ron sputtered in disbelief as Blaise got his wand back and walked down off the table.

"You lost on purpose!" Ron shouted.

"I did not!" Blaise snapped. "Mind your own business, Weasel."

Blaise walked back over to where Crabbe and Goyle were laughing and Ron turned to Hermione.

"Can you believe that?" He hissed so Snape wouldn't hear. "If my duel with Harry went like that Snape would have had us start over again."

"Let it go, Ron." Hermione responded. "There's nothing you can do."

Ron growled in frustration as Snape called up Neville and Pansy.

The two of them walked to opposite sides of the platform, bowed and Snape started them off.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Neville quickly deflected the spell and launched a stunner at Pansy that was also blocked.

_"Reducto!" _Pansy screamed.

_"Protego!"_

After Neville blocked the spell, he pointed his wand at her and yelled;

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Pansy deflected the spell and cursed out;

_"Tri Oplo!"_

Neville gasped as three yellow orbs were sent out of her wand and came straight at him. He ducked just as the flu past his head and quickly put up a shield which the orbs continued to batter.

"Come on, Neville!" Ron yelled as Pansy and the other Slytherins laughed.

As the orbs continued to slam into his shield, Neville looked across the platform and noticed that Pansy wasn't paying any attention. He pointed his wand at her and casted the first spell that came to mind.

_"Furnunculus!"_

A piercing scream then echoed throughout the great hall as massive boils began popping up on Pansy's face. She dropped her wand and ran off the table, and continued running until she reached the doors and was running throughout the hallway, still screaming.

Snape got rid of the orbs and sighed heavily.

"Longbottom is the winner."

The Gryffindors cheered as Malfoy swore under his breath.

"How fortunate for you that you are more competent in this class then you were in potions." Snape said to Neville, however Neville was feeling far too good to care about the professor's slight jab at him.

"How could she lose to that pathetic excuse for a wizard?" Malfoy asked out loud and then turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "And the both of you! How could you lose to him!"

Neville smiled as he walked off the table and was welcomed with cheers and playful slaps to the back.

"Way to go Neville." Seamus congratulated.

"Yeah, you did great." Hermione said.

Snape then announced the following;

It would be Neville against Malfoy in the finals.

XXXXXX

_Bellatrix fell to the ground after Harry's spell hit her, but it did nothing to her. She wasn't at all reacting the way she should be, like the way he reacted when Voldemort used the spell on him in the graveyard._

_Harry continued looking down at her, panting as Bellatrix rolled over and whimpered. He then moved his neck around as he heard the Dark Lord's voice in his ear._

_"You have to mean it Harry. She killed him…she deserves it."_

_Voldemort then appeared right behind him and Bellatrix started laughing._

_"Do it!"_

_Harry's eyes widened when he heard the voice. He slowly turned around and quickly pointed his wand at him, but Voldemort simply waved his arm, disarming him._

_Voldemort smiled as Harry's eyes went to the floor._

_"So…weak."_

Slowly opening up his eyes, Harry lifted up his head and looked around, seeing the beds next to his empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before yawning. He had no idea what time it was as he fallen asleep and soon as he got up here from the great hall.

Harry put his glasses on before getting up to go down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. However, as he got closer he could hear the distinct sound of someone sobbing.

Finally reaching the last step, Harry saw that it was Neville who was crying. The other boy didn't notice he was there and Harry continued watching him for a few more seconds before he finally spoke.

"Neville?"

Neville looked up to see him standing there. He then quickly wiped away his tears.

"What's wrong?"

Neville then picked up a copy of The Daily Prophet off the coffee table and threw it at Harry's feet. Bending down to pick the paper up, Harry saw that on the cover it showed St. Mungo's...and it was completely on fire.

"Death Eaters attacked it." Neville explained. "The whole thing was burned down, no one got out alive. My parents…"

Harry then remembered.

"Oh, Neville. I'm sorry..."

"Those bastards!" Neville suddenly shouted as banged his fists on the table and jumped up to his feet. He picked up a nearby chair and threw against the wall. "I hate them!"

Harry took a step back as Neville picked up another chair and threw it across the room. He collided with a lamp and it shattered. Neville trembled violently and just when Harry thought he was going to continue to destroy the room Neville hit the wall and slowly slid down it until he was sitting on the floor.

"I hate them…hate them," Neville continued to repeat through his sobs, "I hate them so much."

Harry didn't know what to do as Neville got to his feet and sat back down on the couch. He carefully took a step forward, then another. And finally he was sitting on the couch next to his sobbing friend. Harry reached out and put his hand on Neville's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay," he whispered softly.

"No! Nothings is okay! Nothing is going to be okay. Nothing!"

Harry sighed. He had no idea what to say to comfort him. What could he say? His parents were dead to, so he knew how Neville felt. But his parents weren't tortured into insanity and left mad for the last fifteen years only to now be killed in a burning building. Harry swallowed when he wondered if Neville's parents could still feel pain. He could only imagine the agony of being burned alive.

His parents on the other hand had been killed quickly and painlessly by Voldemort. He had never met his parents, so it was hard to miss them when he never really knew them...

But he couldn't say the same for Sirius though. Sirius had been his godfather, his friend, his guardian. He had known him for three short years before he was killed by Bellatrix, the same person who had tortured Neville's parents. He still wasn't over his death, and now with the murder of Hagrid it was like pouring salt on a fresh wound.

Looking over to see Neville brushing away his remaining tears, Harry took a deep breath and spoke again.

"I know how you feel, Neville."

Neville looked over at him, his brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I know how you feel." Harry said again. "I felt the same way last year, when Sirius was killed. And now Hagrid..."

The other boys expression softened as he remembered.

"Yeah."

"There are no words to describe how horrible it feels." Harry continued. "It hurts more than anything else. You would much rather get hit by a bus than feel the pain of losing someone you love. And there really isn't much that will take the pain away."

"Yes, yes it's exactly like that." Neville agreed. "It's like having a hole in your heart."

Harry nodded as he felt a little releaved the Neville had calmed down. It was also nice to talk to someone about this, especially to someone who understood.

Neville then smiled weakly.

"Thanks Harry."

"For what?"

"For...being my friend. It means a lot to me. Not many people pay attention to me...for the right reasons. You, Ron and Hermione always have. You guys have always helped me, even when I messed up all the time. Thank you."

For the first time in months, Harry broke out in a genuine smile.

"Your welcome, Neville."


	11. Revealing the Truth

XXXXXX

His talk with Neville had put him in a good place, and for the first time in a little while Harry had a smile on his face as he made his way down the multiple staircases and kept walking until he reached the great hall. He knew that he had someone to apologize to, and talk to about everything. However when he reached the Gryffindor table he saw that she was no where to be found.

"Hey, mate. You've finally decided to wake up." Ron greeted. "Guess what? Neville is facing Malfoy in the finals."

"That's great." Harry responded. "Have you all seen Hermione?"

"Where else would she be?" Ron asked while chewing on a bite of ham. "She went to the library after she finished."

Harry nodded and began to walk away.

"Wait, Harry?"

He turned back around.

"Don't you want to eat?"

"Not hungry."

Meanwhile, in the library Hermione was looking up some information for her potions essay when Harry walked through the doors. He looked around until he saw her sitting at one of the tables with no one else around.

'Perfect.' He thought as made his way towards her.

"Hermione."

She looked over when she heard her name and saw that it was Harry.

"Harry." She smiled a little. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I feel fine now."

"That's good." Hermione then looked down at her things. "I was just finishing my potions essay."

After she said that she began gathering her books and stood up. Harry watched as she got up and began to make her way to the exit.

"Hermione wait! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She turned back around, now looking a little upset.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me?"

"Please, sit back down."

She sighed but did what he asked and sat back down at the table, Harry taking the seat right beside her.

"I'm sorry that I was so distant when you tried to talk to me about Hagrid-"

"Harry." Hermione interrupted. "It isn't just about Hagrid. I tried to talk to you about him because I didn't want you to slip away further. I saw the way you were at the Burrow. You were still hurting because of Sirius."

Harry stiffened at the mention of his godfather's name.

"You've been trying to act like you're fine, that you're over it...but I know you're not. I don't think you grieved your godfather's death. You've tried to close yourself off, so that you wouldn't feel anything...but I think that's the wrong thing to do. I know how much Sirius meant to you."

When she finished Harry looked at her for a few moments before lowering his head as tears came to his eyes.

"I can't keep doing this, Hermione. I can't." Harry finally said and then took a deep breath as he tried to keep his tears from falling down his cheeks. "It's too much, I'm tired. I don't want to face another one of Voldemort's plans. I don't have the energy."

He shook his head.

"I'm sick of being the boy who lived. People use my name like it's going to banish the evil away. But it's not. It's just a name…just my name."

Hermione then wrapped her arms around his next and pulled him to her, so his head was resting on her shoulder. She stroked his hair a little and then said in a soothing voice;

"I know you're scared. But you won't be alone when you face him. Dumbledore will help you, the order will help you. We'll all help you beat him."

Harry bit his lip...he wished that were true. But Hermione didn't know...

He pulled himself away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something. I should have told you sooner...I think it will explain why I've been so shut off."

"Go ahead. You can tell me anything."

"Last year, when he got back from the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore told me what the prophecy meant."

He shut his eyes for moment. He began telling her his talk with Dumbledore in his office. When he finally got to the part that either Voldemort or him was going to have to kill each other in the end, Hermione's jaw lowered. Her bottom lip then trembled, and finally, tears started flowing from her eyes.

"But it's not real though! There is no way it could be real!" Hermione exclaimed as she wiped her eyes.

"What, do you think that I'm lying to you?"

"No…that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"This prophecy is forcing you to fight Voldemort? I mean…Dumbledore is going to do something right? He isn't going to let you-"

"Hermione, it's a prophecy. There's nothing he can do."

"But Harry, you can't win against him!"

Harry looked down and sighed. As much as he wanted to disagree he knew that she was right.

"Dumbledore _has_ to do something. He's the only one Voldemort's ever feared."

"He didn't look too afraid last time they fought." Harry muttered. "Hermione, believe me I don't like it either. But it's the way it's going to be. I'm the one who has to kill Voldemort...or die tryi-"

Harry didn't get to finish the sentence as Hermione came at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

Harry's eyes widened for a second before he began returning it. A feeling of warmth swept through him as he slowly lifted up his hands, placing them on Hermione's waist. It wasn't until oxygen became an issue did the two pull back from each other, Hermione's slowly unwrapping her arms until her hands were on either side of Harry's head.

About a minute went by before Harry finally spoke.

"What was that?" He gasped.

"I...I don't know." Hermione said while shaking her head.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Harry and Hermione jumped apart at the voice, and looked up to see Ron staring at them with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Ron." Hermione said in surprise. "No, no of course not. We were just talking."

"I can see that." Ron responded, casting an assessing glance in his best friend's direction.

Harry began to fidget under his stare and starting tapping his foot rapidly. Hermione then put her foot on top of his to calm his almost frenzied movement. The fact that it worked didn't escape Ron's attention.

"I'm starting to get a little hungry now." Harry said abruptly as he stood up. "I'm gonna head back to the great hall."

Ron watched his friend walk away in bemusement, and then sat down in the seat he had given up. He then turned to Hermione.

"Can you explain to me what that was about?"

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? It didn't look like nothing to me."

"Come on, Ron." Hermione responded. "I was just trying to make sure he's okay...you know, after what happened to Hagrid."

"Oh. Well...is he?"

"Yeah, he just doesn't really want to talk about it."

Ron nodded.

"Same here."


	12. Letting Ron Know

XXXXXX

Hermione fell asleep later the night after her talk with Ron in the library in which she was able to convince him that she was only talking to Harry, trying to get him to open up about what he was feeling about the death of Hagrid. Just trying to get him to talk to her, that's all. Luckily, Ron had believed her, and she was probably even more thankful that he hadn't seen the two of them kiss.

She was still thinking about that kiss when she woke the following morning. Hermione didn't really know why she had done it. But when Harry told her about that prophecy, that he or Voldemort were going to have to kill each other in the end, a feeling rose up inside her that she had never felt before and it exploded.

The next thing she knew, her arms were around Harry's neck and her lips were pressed against his.

Hermione took a deep breath as she finished getting dressed and made her way out of the Gryffindor tower. She was nervous about seeing Harry now, she didn't how he would react to her presence now.

But as she continued her way down the staircases, standing at the bottom, as if waiting for her was the familiar looking boy with messy brown hair and glasses. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw him and Harry smiled.

"Hermione." He greeted.

"Harry…um, hi."

"Can I...walk with you?" Harry stuttered and then cursed himself. Why was he so nervous, he had walked with her plently of times before.

"Sure."

They began walking together to the great hall which was half empty because they were both up early. Harry then spoke again.

"Did everything go alright with Ron after I left?"

"Didn't you see him again last night?"

"No. After I ate I went right back to sleep again."

Hermione nodded.

"Everything's fine. I told him we were just talking and he believed me."

"Good." Harry responded.

They continued walking in silence for another moment.

"What was last night exactly?" Hermione suddenly blurted before realizing what she was saying and shut her eyes. Harry looked over at her and slightly smiled.

"You tell me."

Hermione opened her eyes.

"Is there anything going on between us?"

"Do you want there to be?" Harry asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"I don't know," she responded, walking over to lean against the wall. "Harry, I…"

"Hermione," Harry cut her off.

"Yes?"

He walked over to her and they both started into each others eyes.

It wasn't until Harry's lips were against hers that Hermione realize that he had leaned forward into a firm kiss. At first, Hermione froze, completely at a loss of what to do, than rational thought kicked in.

Harry, taking Hermione's lack of reaction the wrong way went to pull back. When Hermione noticed him puling away, she quickly wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, deepening the kiss.

After a few seconds, the two slowly separating from each other and smiled when they looked at one another. Just then the two heard a familiar voice coming and they back up to give each other space as Ron and Seamus came around the corner, talking.

"We need to tell Ron…about us." Harry whispered.

"Now?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, now."

"But I…I don't know if I…"

Harry sighed. He knew that Ron always had a crush on Hermione, and deep down she knew it too. But she kept waiting for Ron to ask her out, and he never did.

"I'll do it. I'll tell him."

Hermione smiled as if to say 'thank you' before turning away and heading to the great hall.

"Hey, Harry." Seamus greeted when he and Ron reached him.

"Seamus." Harry responded. "Ron, I need to talk to you…in private."

"Uh, sure mate." Ron said. "Go on, Seamus I'll be there in a minute."

Harry and Ron began walking until they were outside of the castle.

"Let's make this quick, I'm hungry." Ron complained.

"You're always hungry."

"So, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said as he stopped walking and turned to face his best friend. "I just need to tell you something…and it's better that you find out now rather than later."

"What is it?"

Harry took a deep breath as his insides were jumping around in nervousness. One would have thought that he was asking Ron's permission to marry Hermione.

"Things have changed a lot over the years," Harry started. "We're now sixteen and I've started to look at things a little differently."

"Harry." Ron interrupted. "Are you going to tell me that you like boys? Because I don't care, you'll still be my best friend."

"What?" Harry sputtered. "No! I like girls…in fact one girl in particular…and it sort of just happened suddenly, although maybe, I've always felt this way…"

"Harry, just say whatever it is so we can go back inside." Ron said as a cold rush of wind went past him. Winter was on its way here.

Harry then just decided to say it.

"I'm in love with Hermione."

Neither said a word after that, and Harry found that it was hard to meet Ron's stare. He continued to wait for some sort of reaction as his friend just stared blankly at him.

"Ron?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you just said you were in love with Hermione."

"I did."

"Does she love you?" He asked calmly, but Harry could tell that Ron was holding back an angry tirade.

"I...I don't know. I think she does." After all, it was her that made the first move.

Ron then turned away from Harry and ran his hand through his hair, almost in frustration.

"I just wanted to let you know now. Before anyone else found out and told you."

"Oh, thanks mate!" Ron shouted as he spun back around, now looking upset. "And you wanted me to find out first why? Because you knew I liked her?"

"I had always assumed." Harry responded.

"Why? Why Hermione?" Ron yelled. "Out of all the girls here, why her?"

"Because every time I'm down, and I feel the world is crashing in on me, Hermione's always been the one to let me know I'm not alone. We have a connection that you wouldn't understand."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Why do you always get everything?" Ron then spat bitterly. "You got to be on the Quidditch team on your first year, you got to be in the Triwizard Tournament in you fourth year, and now your with Hermione, all because you're the bloody boy who lived! A hero that people worship!"

At first Harry just planned to let Ron say whatever it was he was going to say, but he wasn't going to take this.

"You're right I'm the famous Harry Potter!" Harry snapped. "The boy who's parents died when he was only a baby. The boy who got sent to live with relatives who thought more of cockroaches then him. The boy's who friend's lives have been in danger every year since he meant them. The boy who watched his godfather die."

His speech had seemed to knock some sense into him and Ron looked a lot calmer now.

"You know what you get for being a hero, Ron?" Harry continued. "You get nothing. Believe me, if there was someone else out there who would fight Voldemort I would gladly step aside and let them do it, but there isn't. So I'm doing it."

Ron bit his bottom lip and nodded. The tension seemed to leave between the two as Ron spoke again, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You know, I've always thought you two liked each other." He began. "I remember back last summer, when you arrived at headquarters and she was all over you."

He then took a deep breath.

"If she couldn't be with me, than I'm glad she's with you. At least I don't have to worry about some jerk not treating her right."

Harry smiled at Ron's words.

"But, know this." Ron stated. "If you do hurt her in any way, you'll much rather deal with Death Eaters than me."

"I'll remember that." Harry responded.

Ron nodded as he smiled.

"You know, to be honest I've been kinda fancying some other girl." Ron admitted.

"Really?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Lavender Brown."

"Really? She's cute."

"Yeah."

"Have you asked her out."

"Well...no, but..."

"Ron, you missed out on your chances with Hermione because you were too afraid to ask her out, don't miss this one too."

"Alright...alright I'll do it."

Harry then playfully slapped Ron on the back as they turned around and made their way back inside Hogwarts. They continued walking until they were in the great hall and reached the Gryffindor table were Lavender was sitting and talking with Parvati Patil. She then stopped when she saw Ron approach her, Harry right behind him.

"Lavender." Ron began. "Let's go out."

Harry then covered his face with his hand as Ron had made it sound like a demand instead of request.

"Oh." Lavender smiled. "I'd like that."

"Good." Ron smiled and then turned to walk away.

"Ron?" Lavender said.

He turned back around.

"When?"

"Oh...uh, I don't know...whenever is convenient for you, I guess."

"Well, I'm happy to go out whenever you want to go out."

"Well whenever you want to go out..." Ron began but Harry interrupted.

"Lavender...this afternoon at Hogsmeade." Harry then looked at Ron. "Today's Friday, Hermione and I will go with you. Make it a double date."


	13. Hell in Hogsmeade

XXXXXX

The afternoon of their scheduled dates came sooner then expected as Harry and Ron walked around their bedroom getting ready. Harry was a little anxious, not because this would be his and Hermione's first official 'date' but he was still worried about how Ron would react to them.

"Hey Harry." Ron spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me out this morning with Lavender."

"No problem." Harry smiled as he buttoned up his jacket.

Just then, the sound of heavy commotion and shouting from downstairs made the two boys look at each other with furrowed brows. They quickly finished dressing and walked down the staircase to see students running around, yelling their heads off.

Ron grabbed a hold of Seamus as he ran by.

"What's going on?"

"Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade!" He said quickly, looking scared out of his mind. "I'm going there to find Dean Thomas, he went there with Ginny!"

Harry and Ron froze as they looked at each other. The two of them then took off quickly with Seamus out into the hallway as people continued shouting;

"They're attacking Hogsmeade! Death Eater's are attacking Hogsmeade!"

"But Dumbledore made sure that place was heavily protected!" Harry gasped as he continued to run with Ron and Seamus.

"I know, that's the thing. Nobody knows how the Death Eaters managed to break the spell," Seamus yelled back.

As they began running faster, Harry's thoughts were going to the safety of his friends and classmates. Why else would the Death Eaters attack Hogsmeade?

To get to him, by killing innocent students.

By this time, rain was lightly starting to come down, the drops beating out a rapid rhythm as they hit the ground. In the distance, the low rumble of thunder could be heard as the sky darkened now, more clouds gathering overhead.

Upon reaching their destination, the three boys stopped in their tracks of what they saw.

Hogsmeade was a complete mess, to put in into the best sense possible. Building were scorched black from the vile magic of the Dark Arts. Windows were shattered, lights shots, dreams broken, lives crushed. For the first time, Harry didn't see the comforting smoke of a warm fire coming up from the Three Broomsticks down the lane. The town was painted gray, barely a color and barely light in any matter.

"Where do we look first?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry responded.

Suddenly, a Death Eater apparated in front of them and took out his wand. Before he got a chance to do anything, Harry quickly whipped out his wand out of his jacket and pointed it at him.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

The wand shot out of the Death Eater's hand as Ron and Seamus whirled around and blasted him together with a spell that took him down. The mask fell off his face and it turned out to be Crabbe Sr.

"That felt pretty good," Seamus smirked.

Ron nodded in agreement before Seamus took off and began running down the street.

"I'll look for Dean and Ginny down here!" He yelled.

"Seamus wait!" Harry yelled then cursed in frustration as the other boy was soon out of his line of vision.

"Forget about it now, mate." Ron said when Seamus was gone.

"We really need to stick together." Harry responded. "Let's go down to the Three Broomsticks."

"Alright."

The two of them took off to begin their search for Ginny. As they got closer to the building, a figure quickly apparated behind them and blasted the two boys with a stunning spell before they could react.

Antonin Dolohov smirked as he stood over them. Harry tried to get his wand up but Dolohov kicked him in the face, before pointing his wand down at Ron.

"Any last words, boy?"

But before he could do anything more, someone yelled out a curse that nailed Dolohov in the chest, knocking him backwards and off his feet.

Harry gasped and looked over to see Neville standing by one of the broken windows inside the Three Broomsticks.

"Guys, in here quick!"

Harry pulled Ron up and they quickly ran inside, diving behind an overturned table. Harry then looked to his left to see Padma and Parvati Patil crouching down too. Neville then jumped over the table beside Harry and Ron and the three of them began firing spells at the Death Eaters in the distance.

"Are you guys okay?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded.

"We're fine. But Colin's down, and Dennis has got a nasty cut from a broken bottle."

Before he could continue the sound of crackling going off indicated the arrival of more Death Eaters.

"Keep your heads down!" Harry ordered, creeping towards the bar and firing a spell towards the two Death Eaters; one was ducking behind the whimpering, unconscious form of a student. One of the first victims of the battle, fallen to a Cruciatus Curse.

Meanwhile, after running down the lane Seamus managed to find Luna Lovegood and the two of them dove into what was left of Madam Padifoot's.

"Guys," said a voice.

They looked over and hiding behind a table was Dean and Ginny, who had been attacked in the middle of kissing over their tea. Seamus quickly went over to them and saw that Ginny had a little bit of blood running down her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," Ginny weakly responded, the jumped when she heard the sound of a scream from outside.

At the sound of the scream, Seamus, Dean, Luna, and Ginny all headed for the door. Risking a quick glance outside, Luna saw the Death Eaters scurrying up the street from the Hog's Head, blasting spells towards the running students. She ducked back inside.

"I see three of them, coming up the street."

"What do we do?" Ginny asked.

"You're good at spells now, Ginny," Dean said while getting ready. "You did well in Dumbledore's Army, and you know your stuff. Let's _go_!"

The four of them ran outside and began firing a series of hexes at the group of Death Eaters, each one was blocked until a spell that was launched from behind them was able to get through and knocked them all down.

They spun around to see Remus Lupin standing behind them, and from the distance they could see the arrival of the Aurors.

"Get to safety!" Lupin ordered as they ran behind him and he continued to duel with the Death Eaters.

Even as rescue came, Death Eaters approached the Three Broomsticks again, knowing that Potter was inside. But just then from inside, a bright red stunning spell erupted through the wall and shattered a window across the street.

Frustration took in and Dolohov took his wand and set the building on fire. From inside, Harry began to smell the smoke.

"Everyone out!" He yelled.

Neville and the Patil sisters nodded and began helping injured students out of the back way of the place. Harry and Ron took a quick glance around to make sure that no one was left behind before running towards the front entrance and jumping out just as an explosion went off in the building.

From his spot on the ground, Harry slowly looked up to see several Death Eaters standing on top of the roof of the building across from the Three Broomsticks. They had their wands pointed at the two boys below, but before they could perform a single curse, a host of spells were fired at them at the same time.

Harry and Ron looked over to see a group of Aurors led by Mad-Eye Moody coming down the lane, continuing to fire spells.

The Death Eaters then began to retreat as more help arrived, they probably could see that defeat for them was inevitable. A lot of students were injured but luckily no one was killed. Lupin and other Aurors were attending to students when he noticed Harry and walked over to him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Fine."

Ron then looked around and noticed a group of students that were led by Professor McGonagall, Ginny was one of them. He quickly ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, looking at the blood she had on her head.

"I'm fine. We would be dead if Harry hadn't set up the DA last year…"

Ron nodded and then McGonagall gently tapped her wand to Ginny's head. Her eyes closed and she quietly and without any fuss fell asleep. A moment later, she had levitated her and sent Ginny off to Madam Pomfrey.

"Will she be all right?" asked Ron.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." McGonagall nodded, "I think after a little bit of bed rest she will be fine."

After sighing in relief, Ron then went over to where Harry was standing with Lupin to see if they could help at all with this whole thing.


	14. The Final Duel

XXXXXX

Even after the weekend had passed the school was still buzzing over the attack on Hogsmeade. And despite Dumbledore's assurance to all of them that Hogwarts was safe from any kind of similar attack, some of the students were still worried. Especially the younger ones.

The Death Eaters attacks were getting more and more frequent and no one knew when or where they would strike again.

However, on Monday morning they would get their answer. The Daily Prophet detailed an attack in Diagon Alley sometime late Sunday night. A lot of shops were destroyed…and one of them was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the twins joke shop.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, not saying a word as Ron gaped at the paper, reading it over and over again before finally speaking.

"I don't understand." He finally said. "Why would the Death Eaters destroy a joke shop? What would be the point?"

"I don't know, Ron." Hermione answered. "Maybe because it was being run by Weasleys, and the Death Eaters know how close your family is to Dumbledore."

"Yeah." Harry echoed. "It was just a way to get to your family, in any way that they could."

Ron put the paper down and shook his head.

"Fred and George must be devastated. They put a lot of work in getting that place open."

"I'm sorry, Ron." Harry said.

"Yeah, me too." Neville spoke up. He was sitting across from Ron and had read of the news as well.

Sighing, Ron decided to change the subject.

"So, Neville. Are you ready for Malfoy today?"

Today was the finals of Snape's dueling tournament and it had come down to a Gryffindor and a Slytherin as Neville was facing off against Malfoy.

"Yeah, I think so." Neville responded. "I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be nervous, you've got to stomp that snake into the ground."

The boys at the table who had heard Ron voiced their agreement and Neville couldn't help but smile a little at their encouragement.

"Remember what Malfoy did in the duel against Hermione and Harry." Ron warned. "He used that 'Serpensortia' spell to distract them. Don't let the same thing happen to you."

"I won't."

Once breakfast was over, all the students exited out, except for those in Snape's defense class who knew the finals who be contested here, just as all the other duels had. Once everyone was gone, the class gathered up and Snape came forward and addressed them all.

"As you all know, today will be the final duel of the tournament."

Snape then looked towards Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, will be facing Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor." He said as he then looked towards Neville. "I've decided that the winner's house will be given one thousand points as a reward."

The class then spoke amongst themselves of the large number of points, however Ron was not happy with it.

"That's all?" He asked.

Snape narrowed his eyes as he looked at him.

"Take it or leave it."

Ron muttered something under his breath as Snape motioned with his hand at the platform.

"Alright gentleman, let's finish this."

Everyone began clapping as Neville and Malfoy stepped up onto the platform and walked until there was distance separating them. They bowed and pointed their wands at each other as they waited.

"Begin!" Snape yelled.

_"Serpensortia!" _

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gasped after Malfoy casted that spell and realized he was wasting no time in trying to win the duel. Neville continued to back up as the snake was coming at him quickly and Malfoy smirked at the others boy's distraction.

_"Peelsotog!"_

Just then, Neville realized he was making the same mistake that Ron had warned him about, and just before he was hit by Malfoy's spell, he quickly shouted;

_"Protego!"_

Malfoy looked outraged when his spell was blocked by Neville's shield. Neville then got rid of the snake as Malfoy bellowed;

_"Stupify!"_

Neville fell to the ground, dodging as the stunning spell went over his head. He pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"_Obscuro!"_

A bright purple light hit Malfoy square in the chest, knocking him back a few feet as a blindfold appeared over his eyes.

"What the bloody hell? I'm _blind_!" he screeched, yanking with his hands at the piece of cloth wrapped around his eyes, duel forgotten as he dropped his wand.

The Gryffindor's then erupted with cheers as a big smile appeared on Neville's face. He had won. He had just beaten…

"What are you all celebrating?" Snape asked as he came up on the platform and undid the spell on Malfoy. "It's not over yet."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Malfoy dropped his wand, he couldn't defend himself. The duel is over."

"The finals of the tournament is to be contested in a best of three." Snape explained.

"You didn't mention that before." Ron seethed.

"I must have forgotten, my apologizes."

Snape then walked back to the floor as Neville looked at his friends, all looking just as disappointed and angry as he felt. The two boys got ready again;

"Begin!"

_"Expelliarmus!" _

_"Stupify!"_

Both spells missed.

"_Locomotor-Morits!" _Malfoy yelled, bringing his wand arm down toward Neville with a flourish. Neville blocked the attack and returned one of his own.

_"Inconscientus!"_

Malfoy dodged the spell while pointing his wand at the other boy.

_"Fyr pisk!"_

Neville screeched as a fire whip came out of Malfoy's wand and wrapped around his waist. He dropped his wand in a panic and was whipped off his feet before Snape quickly did away with the spell before it could do any harm and awarded the second round to Malfoy.

The Slytherin's cheered as it was now one to one, the third round would decide the winner.

"Come on, Neville." Harry said to himself as he watched his friend get back to his feet and collect himself. Neville looked over at him and the two made eye contact. Neville smiled at him before getting ready.

"Last round." Snape said. "Begin!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Neville yelled.

"_Protego_!" Malfoy countered, as the spell hit his protective shield and rebounded, missing Neville by an inch as he dodged out of the way.

"_Impedimenta_!"

Malfoy's spell hit Neville and his knees gave way. He fell to the ground but regained his posture immediately before the other boy could follow up with anything else.

"_Mobiliarbus_!" Neville cast, sending a chair zooming towards the Slytherin.

"_Expulso_!" Malfoy bellowed, destroying the chair, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere.

Malfoy then retaliated by yelling;

_"Fotia Poli!"_

Neville's eyes widened as a jet of flame shot out towards him but he quickly countered with;

_"Aquaius!"_

Neville's sudden burst of water collided with the raging flames and fought spectacularly against it, extinguishing the fiery heat almost immediately. By this point, eveyone in the class was going crazy with cheers as Malfoy pointed his wand at Neville again, but before he could yell out another curse, Neville already fired;

"_Levicorpus_!"

Malfoy was caught by the jinx and was levitated upside-down in the air for a moment but quickly got a hold of himself.

"_Liberacorpus_!"

Falling to the ground roughly, Malfoy tried to pick himself up but Neville's timing was just right.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The wand was ripped from Malfoy's hand and flew into Neville's. Before he could react, Neville casted;

_"Petrificus totalus!"_

Malfoy's body froze up as he fell backwards. All the Gryffindor's cheered when they saw it and knew that there was no way Snape could deny Neville the victory now.

"I did it." Neville said as he came down the platform and was greeted by his friends. "I did it!"

"Way to go, mate." Ron smiled as everyone came around and patted Neville on the back and messed up his hair.

Snape's face twisted a bit as he undid the spell on Malfoy.

"Make it a best of five, Professor." Malfoy pleaded but Snape just sighed and shook his head and announced to the class.

"The winner of the tournament…Neville Longbottom."


	15. Uncovering Information

XXXXXX

When classes were over, the Gryffindor common room was chaotic with loud music playing and people setting off noisemakers and red and gold sparks as they all celebrated Neville's win, and one thousand points going to their house.

"Congratulations!" Seamus said, setting off some sparks with his wand and patting Neville on the back.

"Congrats!" Dean laughed, setting off more noisemakers.

Neville smiled and could feel himself turning red. He wasn't exactly use to being the center of attention.

"Guys, this isn't really necessary." He said.

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked as he and Harry walked up to him. "This is a big day for you, mate. Think of how you were back in first year. And look at you now."

Neville started thinking back to his first few years at Hogwarts, when he couldn't do anything right. He couldn't remember things, he didn't do well in his classes, he couldn't use a wand well. He just wasn't a very good wizard.

But today he had just won a dueling tournament, a tournament that had Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy in it…and yet he was the one who had won it.

"Yeah." Neville began. "But if it wasn't for Harry…"

Harry smiled as his friend trailed off and stuck his hand out for him to shake.

"Don't mention it."

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Draco was sitting in a chair thinking quietly to himself as Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise sat around him. He couldn't believe that he had lost to Longbottom of all people. He would never live this down.

"This is your fault." Draco finally snapped as he looked at Crabbe and Goyle. "You two should have beaten that imbecile when you had the chance. What's wrong with you?"

They both shook their head and muttered 'sorry Malfoy' under their breaths but then Blaise spoke up.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just lose to him too?"

Draco gave the other boy a dirty look.

"I should have never of let win you win in our duel." Blaise said. "I would have beaten Longbottom with no problem."

"Oh yeah, Zabini?" Draco said as he sat up. "You almost lost to Finnigan."

"But I didn't lose, did I?"

"It didn't matter that you threw the duel to me. You wouldn't have beaten me anyway, not even on your best day."

"Are you sure about that?" Blaise asked as he got to his feet.

Draco too got up.

"I'm positive."

However, Crabbe and Goyle came in between the two.

"Come on guys, calm down." Goyle said.

Draco and Blaise continued to stare each other down until Draco finally turned away and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Malfoy?"

He didn't respond as he walked down the staircase, heading for Snape's classroom. Perhaps he could convince Snape to have a redo of the duel between him and Longbottom. Just tell him that he was sick, or unprepared for it. After all, he was Snape's favorite student and he hated the Gryffindors as much as he did.

However, when he reached the classroom Draco looked around and saw that the professor was not here. He sighed as he walked further in and sat down at one of the desks, deciding to wait. But just then, he could hear the voice of Snape has he was coming down the hall, and someone was talking with him. It was Dumbledore.

Not knowing what else to do, Draco got up and ran into the supply closet just as Snape and Dumbledore walked in the classroom, closing the door behind them.

"It appears that the latest attack left several Aurors dead," Snape began, reluctant to inform the Headmaster of the news. "One of them was Alastor Moody."

Dumbledore sighed heavily after he said that. Moody was arguably the most renowned Auror of all time. His death would be a tremendous blow to the Order.

"I believe the Dark Lord has increased his attacks due to the failure of obtaining the prophecy." Snape continued.

"Has there been any word on the whereabouts of Lucius Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, none."

From inside the closet, Draco listened carefully when the subject of his father was brought up.

"I suspect he is on a mission for the Dark Lord." Snape began. "A top secret one, that's why he's been absent from the last few meetings. However, if I pry further perhaps I can find out-"

"No, Severus." Dumbledore said. "It is important for you to be as illusive as possible. We don't want anyone in the Dark Lord's circle to to think that you are actually spying on them, not me."

Draco's eyes widened after he heard that.

"How are you feeling, Albus?" Snape then asked as he looked at Dumbledore's hand.

"Tired." He answered. "And very weak on some days…but it's not me you have to worry about. It's Harry."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"The boy is still a stubborn brat, just like his f-"

"Severus, I urge you not to finish that sentence."

Snape sighed in exasperation.

"What do you expect me to say, Headmaster? Potter and I don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Harry is going to need someone to look after him when I am gone."

Immediately, Snape got up from his seat and shook his head.

"No, absolutely not. He is not my problem and this is not my burden."

For a moment, Dumbledore looked at the floor, exhaling loudly through his nose. When he finally looked back up, his eyes are clouded with disappointment.

"Do you remember when you were brought to me, Severus?"

"Potter's life and my own could not _be_ any different," Snape snapped.

"That is not what I'm saying. I just mean that when I am no longer around, Harry will someone to guide him…someone to confide in. Perhaps that person could be you. I am not certain, but it wouldn't hurt to try."

Snape continued to look at Dumbledore, but didn't answer.

"For Lily?"

That was it...Dumbledore's magic card. Just one mention of her name and Snape would do just about anything.

"Alright, Albus." He sighed. "I will do my best."

Dumbledore smiled as he got to his feet. He put his hand on Snape's shoulder as the two walked out of the classroom and out into the hall.

When he was certain they were both gone, Draco slowly opened the door of the closet and hurried out of the classroom, still reeling from all the news he had overheard. But the one that he kept repeating over and over again was that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore, not for the Dark Lord.

He needed to let someone know, to get the news back to the Dark Lord. Maybe altering him to Snape would get his father out of trouble.

Draco kept going until he was out of the castle and approaching the Owlery. When he got there, he pulled out a quill and parchment and began writing.

_Wormtail,_

_I have just overheard a meeting between Dumbledore and Snape and learned that Snape is a traitor. He is actually spying on the Dark Lord on Dumbledore's behalf! Get this news to the Dark Lord or anyone as soon as you possibly can!_

_Draco Malfoy_


	16. Christmas at the Burrow

XXXXXX

Several weeks had went by and now all of the students exited from Hogwarts, heading back to their homes to be with their families for the holidays. It was now Christmas Eve in the Burrow and Ginny was sitting by the fireplace writing a letter to Dean. Arthur and Molly were putting the finishing touches on dinner while Ron sat with Fred and George at the table, talking with the both of them.

"I'm sure you guys will be able to get another shop up." Ron said, trying to cheer them up. The twins were still bummed about their joke shop being destroyed.

"Oh yeah? How are we gonna do that?" Fred questioned. He and George had put their life's savings into getting that place open.

"And even if we do what will stop them from burning it down again?" George then spoke up. "We're not even gonna think about opening up another store until this whole thing with the Dark Lord is over."

"And how long do you think that's gonna be?" Ron asked.

Fred and George looked at each other but didn't answer.

Outside the Burrow, Hermione was running through the snow, hearing the sounds of footsteps steadily catching up to her. She could feel her chest tightening as she began to slow down.

"Okay, I give up." Hermione suddenly yelled as she stopped. She bent over, gasping for breath when she felt something cold and hard hit the side of her face. Hermione gasped and straightened her back to see Harry bending over, laughing hysterically.

"I am going to get you for that!" Hermione yelled, making a snowball and hitting Harry in the head with it.

Harry laughed again as he shook his head, getting the snow out of his hair. He then quickly made another snowball and threw it had Hermione again, who dodged and tried to run again but Harry lunged at her, knocking her into a snow bank and collapsing on the ground next to her, both shaking with laughter.

After a minute the laughter died down and the two of them stared wordlessly at each other. Hermione was so caught up in gazing at Harry that she didn't realize that he had begun moving closer to her. Hermione blinked when she did realize but before Harry could kiss her, a voice shouted out;

"Harry, Hermione! Dinner's ready!"

Sighing, Harry got to his feet and offered Hermione his hand. She accepted and the two of them headed back to the house.

"The two of you must be freezing." Arthur said as he held the door open for them. "Come in and get warm." Harry and Hermione took off their coats before walking to the kitchen to join the others.

Hermione and Harry settled into the routine of life in the Burrow with the Weasley family fairly naturally. After Hogwarts they thought of the Burrow as their third home. They also realized that Percy was still being an ass and wasn't coming home but knew better than to bring it up.

Molly then sat a turkey down in front of them and they all smiled.

"Smells good, mum." Ron remarked.

"Thank you, dear." Molly responded. "Now eat up everyone. Don't be shy."

After dinner was all over, Ron and Harry went up to Ron's bedroom to play chess while everyone else remained downstairs and talked. An hour went by and Hermione slowly climbed the staircase and saw Harry sitting on one of the steps, gazing out the window.

He turned his head when he realized Hermione was there and smiled.

"Has Ron gone to bed?" She asked.

"Um, not yet." Harry answered.

Hermione sat down on the step next to him and Harry smiled as he remembered.

"I got you something."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Hermione smiled.

"Yes I did. Now here." He said while handing her a small satin black box.

Hermione smiled as she took it from and slowly opened it up. It was a silver necklace with decorations painted in black.

"Harry, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Harry then took the necklace and helped her put it on. When it was around her neck the two of them locked eyes. After a few seconds he leaned in and she did the same. Harry's lips brushed gently against Hermione's and they sat like that for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the kiss.

A loud gust of wind then made the two of them separate and Harry's attention went to the window. His eyes widened in shock when fire burst on the ground and a ring of fire began to form around the Burrow.

Bellatrix Lestrange apparated in front of the house and her eyes locked with Harry's. She smiled evilly when she saw him and Harry immediately got to his feet and ran down the stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she too got up and went after him.

Molly and Arthur was standing by the front door watching what was going on in horror when Harry suddenly ran past them.

"Harry no!" Arthur yelled, but he ignored him and chased after Bellatrix. Just then, Hermione too ran out from the house and continued going, right before the ring of fire around the Burrow completed. Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny then all came out of the house with their wands and started to fight the flames.

Continuing to run through the frosted over tall grass, Harry continued chasing after the woman responsible for his godfather's death. Blind rage had overtaken him, and the only thing was one his mind was revenge.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix chanted. "Are you coming to get me? You gonna get me?"

Finally, Harry stopped in his tracks and breathed deeply as he looked around, trying to find where she was.

Hermione was still chasing after Harry, trying to follow the footsteps he left in the snow but suddenly a figure apparated in front of her, and she was now staring into the face of Greyback.

"Hello, girly."

Horrified, Hermione slowly backed up as Greyback came forward, a sick smile on his face. Finally, she got a hold of herself long enough to point his wand at him and send out a spell, but Greyback deflected the spell and continued walking towards until both Ron and Ginny ran by her side and shouted out curses at the man-wolf, making him apparate out of the way.

Fred and George were also running through the grass, trying to find Harry when two Death Eaters suddenly appeared in front of them.

_"Stupify!"_ Fred yelled.

But before either of them could send out another curse, Fred was nailed from behind. George gasped when he saw his twin fall and spun around to see another Death Eater behind them.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

George was now disarmed and then fell to the ground when he was cursed by the other Death Eaters. They came forward and grabbed him, holding him firmly in their grip as the third one removed his mask. George's eyes widened in shock when he saw who it was.

Percy Weasley.

"Percy? What the hell are you doing?" He gasped.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" His older brother responded before he came forward and kicked Fred right in the ribs. Fred rolled over as he gasped for air and then glared up at Percy.

"I always knew you were a big-headed git." Fred snarled through the pain. "But I never would have guessed that you'd become a Death Eater."

"I'm just jumping off a sinking ship." Percy cooly responded. "The smartest thing I've ever done, really."

Fred tried to jump up at his older brother, but Percy pointed his wand at him and yelled;

_"Cruico!"_

"Percy no!" George shouted as he helplessly watched his twin was being tortured. "Think about what you're doing!"

Percy then took the curse off and glared at George.

"I have thought about it, George. I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

"Percy...how could you..." George tried to continue but the words stuck in his troat.

"I don't owe you an explanation." Percy responded. "I don't owe any of you a damn thing."

He then pointed the wand back down at Fred and cursed him again with the unforgivable. Tears came to George's eyes as he tried to get out of the Death Eater's grip, but could do nothing as Fred was being tortured by his very own brother.

Hearing the screams of pain, Harry began running as fast as he could, trying to find where it was coming from when a tremendous force hit Harry, knocking him off his feet as Bellatrix's spell sent him flying backwards.

The snow cushioned his fall, but he now felt a little lightheaded and disoriented. Bellatrix laughed as she came forward and looked down at him.

"Aw, poor baby."

Bellatrix then pointed her wand at him and nailed Harry with a stunner, knocking him unconscious. She pulled his limp body up and apparated. The other Death Eaters did so as well and they slammed into the Burrow, setting it on fire when they hit.

Molly covered her mouth with her hand and tears came to her eyes as she watched helplessly the house she had lived in for so long began collapsing in on itself.


	17. Malfoy Manor

XXXXXX

Malfoy Manor had always intimidated Snape deep inside, although he never showed it anytime he went there. When the staff and students were dismissed for Christmas holidays, Snape prepared to do the same thing he did any other year…nothing. But that was up until a few days ago when he received a letter from someone that really surprised him.

_Severus,_

_I am back with you and need to discuss something of grave importance. You are invited to the Manor on Christmas Eve for dinner at eight o'clock sharp. It will be to your advantage to be present. I look forward to hearing from you._

_Lucius Malfoy_

After re-reading the letter, Snape folded it back up and placed it in his pocket before walking past the large gates and making his way up to the door of the large castle of a house. He only needed to ring the doorbell once before it was open and he was staring into the face of the Dark Lord's most trusted servant.

"Good evening, Severus." Lucius smiled as he opened the door further, allowing the professor to come in. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Thank you for the invite, Lucius." Snape responded. "It's been a little while since I've seen you, none of the others seemed to know were you were."

"Yes, I've been busy."

Lucius then handed Snape a glass of wine.

"You said in your letter that you needed to speak with me." Snape began. "Is it about what you've been doing for the last few months?"

"We'll talk after dinner." Lucius promised while putting his hand on Snape's back and leading him down a long hallway until they reached the dinning room.

The two headed in and Snape observed the grand room. The dining room table had thirty chairs, fifteen on each side. Draco and Narcissa were sitting all the way at the end and several house elves were putting utensils and food in front of them.

"Why don't you sit next to me?" Lucius suggested carelessly as they walked down to sit with his wife and son. Snape took a sip of the alcohol as there were all kinds of things that could be interpreted from that statement.

"Good evening, Severus." Narcissa said as she stood up to greet him. "Thank you for joining us."

"My pleasure."

Draco however didn't say a word nor did he make eye contact with his professor. He just kept staring at his plate.

"Have you ever eaten Ziti al Forno, Severus?" Narcissa asked.

"No, no I haven't." Snape responded while looking down at the plates. "But it looks good, though."

"It is very good."

Lucius and Snape then walked around the table to sit down in front of Narcissa and Draco. Throughout the meal, it was mostly Lucius who did the talking, Narcissa chimed in occasionally, but Draco however just remained quiet which struck Snape as kind of strange since the young Malfoy always seemed to have something to say.

"Do you know what I admire the most about you Severus?" Lucius asked as he refilled his and Snape's glasses with wine.

"I have no idea, Lucius."

"In all the time that I've known you, you've never sucked up to me. Do you know how many wizards I meet on a daily basis who would kill to get some kind of favor from me? They practically beg and grovel before me. It's such a pathetic thing, actually. But you've never done that Severus. I've never seen you as weak."

Snape nodded as Lucius smiled at him, and not to pleasantly.

"Well...I really don't know what to say." He finally responded.

"Let me ask you another question, Severus." Lucius began while picking up his glass of wine. "Just how long did you think you were going to be able to keep this going?"

Snape's brows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

But before another word could be said, Avery, Mcnair, and Goyle Sr. all busted through the second door of the room that led to the kitchen, wands in hand as they blasted Snape simultaneously. Snape went flying backwards, chair and all before crashing against the wall with a sickening thud.

Calmly getting up, Lucius picked up a bottle of wine before walking over and busting it over Snape's head. The three Death Eaters then ran over and starting kicking Snape as he writhed helplessly on the ground.

Draco was now standing and his eyes were widened in terror as Narcissa bit her bottom lip.

"Is all that really necessary?" She asked.

"Shut it, Narcissa." Lucius snapped as he bent down and removed Snape's wand from his pocket. "This man is a traitor."

Meanwhile, out in the living room green flame flared up in the fireplace as Bellatrix arrived with a barely conscious Harry Potter in her grip.

"Lucius!" She called out. "Where are you!"

"In the dining room!" He yelled out when he heard her.

"Come on." Bellatrix ordered as she pushed Harry forward, her wand pressed against his temple as they walked into the dining room. By the time they walked in, Avery and Goyle had pulled Snape up and were holding him firmly as Mcnair had his wand pointed at him.

When Bellatrix marched Harry down to all of them, Draco looked at him in shock and the two teenagers eyes met.

"Father, what is going on?" He asked but was ignored by all of them.

"So, what are we going to do to them?" Bellatrix asked as she glared at Snape. She had never really trusted him.

"Let's take them up to the roof." Lucius said. "Wormtail should be arriving at any minute with word from the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix then looked over at Narcissa.

"Are you coming, sis?"

"I'd rather not."

"Rather not? Or _will_ not?"

Narcissa looked at the floor and didn't respond. Bellatrix smirked and then looked towards Draco.

"What about you Draco? After all, it was you who altered us that Snape was spying on the Dark Lord."

A battered Snape looked over at Draco after Bellatrix's comment and the teenagers once terror-filled eyes were now held shame and regret.

"Okay." He said quietly.

"Good. Grab a hold of him." She said, nodding towards Harry.

Draco sighed, but got his wand out and grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and helped his aunt push him forward as Snape was being led out too. They all kept going until they reached one of the Manor's many staircases and went up them, heading to the roof to await the arrival of Wormtail.

His head was starting to clear, but as Harry was being pushed forward his heart started beating more rapidly. He had no wand, no one knew that he was here...no one was coming to help. He honestly had no idea how he and Snape were going to get out of this.


	18. Duel of Fates

XXXXXX

The black sky overhead glittered with stars that stared back down at all of them once they reached the roof of the Malfoy Manor. Harry looked up at the sky and wondered if tonight might finally be it for him. If it might be moments away from him being reunited with his parents and his godfather. He hated to admit it, but a small part of him may have even wanted it.

This time there was no Dumbledore around to get him out of this, and the Weasley family and Hermione…he didn't even know if they were alright or not.

Harry then looked over the edge of the roof and swallowed nervously. It was a five, maybe even six story drop to the ground below.

Draco stood by his father's side while the other four Death Eaters kept their grip on Snape and Harry while having their wands pointed at them as they continued to wait in silence for the arrival of Wormtail.

Taking a quick glace at his defense teacher, Harry saw that Snape definitely seemed worse for wear but he hoped that he had some kind of plan to get them out of this.

Suddenly, a tornado of indistinct color came before them. The swirl only lasted a moment before Peter Pettigrew was standing before all of them. Anger flared in Harry's eyes when he saw the man who had betrayed his parents and tried to come forward but Avery grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Welcome, Wormtail." Lucius began.

Wormtail nodded.

"Lucius."

Lucius then motioned his arm towards Snape.

"We've got him."

"I see that. I always had a feeling about him."

"And look who I managed to get." Bellatrix then screeched as she pointed to Harry. "I've got a gift for the Dark Lord!"

Wormtail then smirked when he laid eyes on the boy's angry face.

"We'll take Potter to the Dark Lord once we're finished with Snape." Lucius responded. "Now, what does he want done, Wormtail?"

"The Dark Lord has ordered Snape's death."

Lucius nodded. He wasn't all all surprised by the announcement. Harry once again looked at Snape, but the older man again showed no emotion at all.

"I see." Lucius began. "Do we have any volunteers?"

"I'll do it!" Bellatrix yelled as she pointed her wand at him. "I'll be happy to kill him."

"Wait!" Wormtail said, stopping her. "The Dark Lord has said he wants Malfoy to be the one to do it."

Lucius looked at the other man for a moment before pulling out his wand.

"Fine."

"No, not you."

Wormtail turned his head towards Draco.

"You."

At that moment, Harry could have sworn that Draco's face became even whiter after hearing what Wormtail just said. Draco then looked at his father in shock before Lucius spoke up.

"Why him?"

"I don't know. Perhaps because he was the one to inform us of Snape's treachery. Or if it's his chance to prove himself. Either way, it's what the Dark Lord wants done."

"No. I demand the right to take my son's place in this task."

"You can't."

Lucius glared at Wormtail.

"You are _not_ in charge here."

"No, but I am speaking for the one who is. If Draco is not the one who kills Snape, then I will inform the Dark Lord."

Wormtail then smiled.

"How would you like to spend the next few months back in the dungeon of your own Manor, Lucius? Because you know that will be your punishment again…if you're lucky that is."

Taking a deep breath, Lucius began to walk towards Draco who still looked terrified. He knew what this was about, the Dark Lord was still punishing him for his failure to retrieve the prophecy last year. This was just another way to get to him.

"Draco, listen to me." He began while putting his hands on his son's shoulders. "You know the spell, it's just two words. It's real simple."

"Father…" Draco began. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You can, you have to."

Avery and Goyle then began moving Snape towards the northern end of the roof. When Snape was about to go past him, Draco eye's went to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Severus." He whispered.

"Don't apologize, just help me out here." Snape whispered back before the two Death Eaters shoved him along.

As Bellatrix and Mcnair continued to hold him back, Harry licked his dry lips as his mouth hung open slightly. Again, he was about to helplessly watch someone else in his life die. No, he really didn't like Snape, but he had been a daily presence in his life ever since he arrived in Hogwarts. And just because he didn't like him, didn't mean he wanted him to die.

Now that there was enough space in between the two, Draco got himself ready and pointed his wand at Snape just as Avery and Goyle walked away from him and now stood to the side with Wormtail and Lucius.

"You only did what you did to help your father, Draco." Snape suddenly called out. "I understand that, but this will be murder."

Draco's hand then started to shake.

"This will be murder, Draco." Snape repeated. "Are you a murderer?"

"Draco, kill him!" Lucius shouted.

The younger Malfoy's mouth opened but no words came out.

"We can get through this together, Draco." Snape promised. "All you have to do is help me out here."

"Father!" Draco cried.

"Kill him!" Lucius yelled again.

But Draco couldn't. After a few more seconds went by, Lucius snarled and pushed his forward as he pointed his wand at Snape. Closing his eyes, Snape waited until he heard the two words that would end his life.

_"Stupify!"_

Snape opened his eyes to see Lucius stumbling backwards after being cursed and that Draco had his wand pointed at him. He had just cursed his own father to save him. Lucius kept going until he fell off the roof and went crashing to the ground below.

"Lucius!" Bellatrix screamed.

Upon seeing the rest of the Death Eaters distracted, Snape quickly outstretched his hand towards Draco and yelled;

_"Accio!"_

Draco's wand then flew out of his hand and into Snape's. Avery tried to curse him but Snape was quicker and used the _Petrificus Totalus _spell against him. Avery's body froze him and he fell backwards, hitting the ground of the roof with a thud.

Bellatrix apparated out of the way when a curse was sent her way and Harry quickly fell to the ground as Wormtail, Goyle, and Macnair began to duel Snape simultaneously.

Looking up as he watched all of them firing spells at each other, Harry then noticed Lucius' fallen wand nearby. Quickly crawling over, Harry picked it up before getting to his feet, ready to help Snape out when he noticed Draco walking dangerously close to edge of the southside of the roof. Like he was going to jump off...commit suicide.

"Draco!"


	19. Vanilla Twilight

XXXXXX

"Draco stop!" Harry yelled again, all the bad feelings he had towards his school rival were temporarily shoved aside as he watched him walk closer and closer towards the edge of the roof, apparently wanting to end his life because he had to curse his father in order to save Snape.

He then turned his head towards the other side of the roof where Snape was battling against several Death Eaters. So far, the defense teacher was holding his own but Harry knew his opponents had strength in numbers and it would only be a matter of time before they overpowered him.

When he finally reached the edge, Draco stopped moving and looked down as he had to fight tears from falling down his cheeks.

'Just one more step.' He thought.

Harry bit his lip as he watched the other boy for another moment before finally making up his mind and rushing over to Snape's side.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

After shouting out the disarming spell, Goyle Senior's wand whipped out his hand and Harry quickly shot a stunner at him, causing him to fall right next to Avery on the ground of the roof.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix continued apparating around the roof in circles, laughing manically while Harry and Snape fought side by side together against the remaining two Death Eaters. Snape pointed his wand at Wormtail and shouted;

_"Electa Maximus!"_

A huge lightning bolt shot of his wand and stuck Wormtail in the chest. The force sent him flying backwards and he was thrown off the top of the roof just like Lucius had been. Seeing that it was only Mcnair left, Harry decided to leave him to Snape.

Turning back to the Southside of the roof, Harry was relived that Draco was still standing there and hadn't decided to jump…at least not yet.

Just as Draco closed his eyes and lifted up his foot to take the next fatal step, he could hear the sounds of rapid footsteps approaching him from behind. Harry quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist and yanked him backwards, causing both boys to fall to the ground, rolling over each other.

"What the-" Draco exclaimed before seeing who had grabbed him. "Potter! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Harry then separated himself from the other boy and stood up.

"Sorry about this, Malfoy."

He pointed his wand at him.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Draco's whole body froze up, but he still was capable of giving Harry a death glare.

"Someday you'll thank me." Harry began. "Or you won't, I don't care. You'll be alive."

He then looked back over to see Snape curse Mcnair with the '_Suffocoum' _spell that caused him to drop to his knees and gasp for breath.

However, in all that was going in he hadn't noticed that Bellatrix had stopped apparating around the roof and was now standing mere feet away from him, having her wand pointed in his direction.

_"Sectumsempra!"_

Suddenly, Harry felt a sharp pain explode all over his body. He looked down at himself and saw his white shirt rapidly turning red. Looking back up, Bellatrix smiled at him before apparating away.

Snape looked over in him to see Harry sink to his knees, blood rushing from a cut he had on his face, and an even larger cut on his chest.

"Oh, no."

Snape quickly rushed over to Harry and gently grabbed him around his shoulders. Harry looked at him, his eyes were glazed over and when he looked at Snape, despite himself a strange smile came over Harry's face before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Lowering him to the ground, Snape rushed as he tore open Harry's shirt and began waving his wand over the deep wound. He opened his mouth and began doing the incantation that would close the cuts.

"Don't die you stupid child." Snape muttered as he continued, while the crimson pool of blood around Harry got bigger and bigger.

XXXXXX

_Standing in front of his godfather, Harry began opening up to him, telling him how hard it's been for him since school started up and this connection between him and Voldemort._

_"What if the reason for it is that I'm becoming more like him? What if after everything that I've been through…what if I'm becoming bad?" Harry asked._

_Sirius approached him._

_"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry." Sirius began. "You're not a bad person. You're a very good person…who bad things have happened to. Do you understand? Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters, we've all got light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."_

_Sirius and Harry began walking towards the door._

_"When all this is over, we'll be a proper family." Sirius promised. "You'll see."_

_The two of them then hugged._

He slowly opened his eyes...he was still alive.

For a moment, he thought he was still on the roof of the Malfoy Manor because of the cold but as he looked around Harry realized that he was at 12 Gimmauld Place, headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry slowly sat up in the bed but groaned a little as he put his hand on his chest which stung badly. After pulling on his coat and shoes, he stumbled out of the bedroom and used the railing to carefully make his way down the stairs.

On the bottom floor, he could make out the sound of someone crying hysterically. His brows furrowed once he reached the bottom step and began making his way towards the kitchen, were the sound was coming from.

Inside the kitchen, Hermione sat in silence as Molly continued to cry. Arthur was doing his best to comfort her as Dumbledore spoke softly to her. Once he was in the doorway, Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

He was glad that she was okay but had no idea what had happened at the Burrow after Bellatrix cursed him and the way Mrs. Weasley was crying actually frightening him a little.

Dumbledore then noticed him and when Harry saw him, he had to do a double take. The old wizard looked much older than the last him he saw him. His face had much more wrinkles on it, much of his beard had fallen out. He looked like a completley different person.

Once Snape saw him, he quickly got up and gently backed him out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"Potter, you should be in bed. You're in no condition to be standing."

"What happened?" Harry demanded. "Why is Mrs. Weasley crying like that?"

"The Burrow has been destroyed." Snape sighed. "And her son, Percy has become a Death Eater."

Harry tried to say something but no words would come out. Snape took his arm and began helping him back up the stairs, and Harry didn't protest.

Once they were back in the bedroom and Harry sat back down he looked at his professor who was about to leave with another question on his mind.

"Professor." Harry began. "What's wrong with Dumbledore? Is he sick?"

Snape lowered his head and looked at the floor.

"Tell me." Harry insisted.

"He's not sick, Potter." Snape finally answered. "He's dying."

An awkward silence overcame them as neither moved nor said a word. Harry then swallowed a lump in his throat and spoke up again.

"I saw his hand...towards the end of the summer when he brought me to the Burrow." He remembered asking Dumbledore about it, but he never told him. "What happened to him?"

Snape frowned as he turned back to face Harry.

"A cursed ring…attached itself to his finger." He explained. "It began sucking away his life force. I managed to get the ring off before it killed him but the damage had already been done. Now, it's just going slower, but it's only a matter of time."

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but Snape prevented it.

"Get some rest Potter. You may have some internal damage for that spell."


	20. Wherever It May Take Us

XXXXXX

He had been laying in bed for almost a half an hour by now, but despite his weakened state and feeling really tired, Harry couldn't get himself to fall back asleep. His mind was still on what Snape had told him about Dumbledore. That he was dying...that the last person in his life that had been protecting him from Lord Voldemort was going to die too.

A voice then snapped him out of his daydream.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore greeted as he appeared in the doorway. "Severus let me know that he let you in on a little secret of mine."

Harry nodded a little as he looked away from him. Again, the old wizard had decided to keep something important from him.

"Yes, he did."

Dumbledore slowly walked in and sat down next to the bed.

"I'm not dwelling over it. Sometimes, things happen in our lives that are out of our control. But, I need to tell you some important things and we do not have very much time. Do you understand?"

Harry turned his head towards him.

"Professor, you can't die."

A sad smile came over Dumbledore's face.

"I need your help." He finished.

"Severus will help you." Dumbledore promised. "He will look over your shoulder just as I have done over the years."

He then noticed the doubtful look that came over Harry's face.

"I promise you he will, Harry."

The older wizard then took a deep breath and continued.

"I told you that in the end, either you or Voldemort must die. If Voldemort is the one who lives, the wizarding world will cease to exist. I know this is a lot of pressure on you Harry, but you are a very strong young man, you are the chosen one."

A tear appeared in the young boys eye which he quickly blinked away.

"Do you really think that I can beat someone like Voldemort?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"I know you can do it."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Harry decided to change the subject.

"Professor, where is everyone else? I've seen Hermione, but what about Ron and Fred and George? Where are they?"

"Percy Weasley joined the Dark Lord and used the Cruciatus curse on Fred…and he is currently in a coma. Ron, George, and Ginny are with him at the hospital. You can imagine how hard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are taking this."

Harry stared off into nothingness as he continued to listen.

"Draco and his mother Narcissa are here." Dumbledore continued. "I've offered them spots in the Order but they've turned it down and opted in to going into hiding instead."

Dumbledore then got to his feet.

"Try to get some rest, Harry. You've been given blood-replenisher to boost your blood level back up within normal range. By tomorrow you should have your strength back."

After Dumbledore left the room Harry leaned his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes. Just then, he heard the sound of a familiar voice coming down the stairs. Harry looked over at the open door just as Draco and his mother walked by.

"Malfoy!" He called out.

Draco stopped and looked into the room before glancing back at Narcissa.

"I'll be right there."

Narcissa nodded and continued down the steps as Draco walked into the room.

"What do you want, Potter?"

By the tone of his voice, Harry knew that the other boy still had a tremendous amount of dislike for him, but it really didn't matter since the feeling was mutual.

"Dumbledore told me he offered you and your mother spots in the Order. Why didn't you…I think you'd be better off if you-"

"What? Be on _your _side Potter?" Draco almost laughed. "You must think I'm crazy. You've got no chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just because you saved me you think I owe you something?"

"I never said you did. I just thought-"

"You only proved to me just how weak you are." Draco continued. "And you are the one people are counting on to beat him? Let me tell you something, Potter. Unlike you, the Dark Lord has no conscious, he has no remorse, and he will stop at nothing to kill you and anyone who gets in his way. You don't feel the same towards him and that's why you're going to lose."

Harry couldn't help but shake his head.

"You're a class act, Malfoy." He responded. "A real class act."

"What? Did you actually think that I would start worshipping you like all your stupid friends do just because you stopped me from throwing myself off that roof?"

"No, I just thought when I saw you save Snape that you had some strength in you that other Malfoy's never expressed. But I guess I was wrong."

Draco narrowed his eyes but before he could get a chance to respond, a voice shouted out from down the stairs;

"Draco!" Narcissa called out. "We need to be going!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled back.

After giving one last dirty look at Harry, Draco finally turned and exited the room.

After Malfoy left, despite the advice of Snape and Dumbledore to stay in bed, Harry got up and walked as carefully as he could in search of Hermione. He finally found her standing out on the veranda, staring up at the sky.

"Hermione."

She turned around after hearing her name and smiled when she saw him. Hermione ran towards him and then gently hugged Harry, being mindful of his injuries.

"You look worried." Harry commented when he looked at her face. "It must have been bad."

"You almost died." Hermione responded.

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

She smiled a little as the two of them walked out on the veranda together. Harry closed his eyes when the warmth of sun hit his face.

"Have you heard what happened to the Weasley's?" Hermione sadly asked.

"Yes."

"Damn Percy." Hermione swore. "Damn him for betraying them. Ron was a mess when he found out, his own brother betraying him…it's thrown his family into utter chaos."

As Harry continued watching the clouds, he began thinking about all that has happened this year. Hagrid and Mad-Eye Moody begin killed, St. Mungo's being burned down, the attack on Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Although no one had said it, the Dark Lord was clearly winning.

And now the Weasley family had been ripped apart by this war. He couldn't imagine the sorrow Mr. and Mrs. Weasley must be feeling. Their house being destroyed, and loosing a son to an evil cause. Deep down, Harry even felt a little sorry for Malfoy, having to curse his own father.

Right then, Harry made a decision.

"I'm not coming back to school Hermione."

"What?"

"I'm not coming back when winter break is over." Harry repeated. "I'm going to fight back against Voldemort. I'm going to take the fight to him."

"Harry you can't. You're not ready...you're not ready to face him."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready." Harry admitted while exhaling deeply. "But with all that's happened this year…there's no point in delaying it any longer. I have to fight Voldemort. That's the only way to end all this."

Harry slowly turned his head to look at Hermione, who was staring back at him with sad eyes.

"I don't know where I'll start, but I'll try as often as I can to write to you and Ron. Let you know how things are going."

After he said that, Hermione couldn't help but smile a little.

"You know, I've always admired your bravery Harry. But you are incredibly thick."

Harry's brows furrowed as Hermione continued.

"You still haven't gotten it into your head have you? We're in this together."

"Hermione." Harry smiled. "I would never ask-"

"You don't have to. We started together, we'll finish together. Wherever you decide to start off, I'll be with you. And Ron will to. You need us, Harry."

Neither of them said another word. Harry interlaced his fingers of his right hand with Hermione's left and the two held each other's hand.

And at that last moment…they looked back up to the sky.

The End.


End file.
